TLOS: Black Night
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: part 2/3. The gang, along with Cynder, goes out to try and tries to stop the Dark Master from returning on The Night of Eternal Darkness. Rated T out of safety
1. Denial is Just a River in Egypt

**What up, peoplezez**

**Well, I promised, and so I'm deliverin', so here's part two**

**Enjoy**

As Cynder was rising into the air, Spyro began charging his powers into a large purple sphere. When Cynder got to a certain height, the sphere began releasing streamers that looked like Spyro's head at her. Cynder screamed as the heads made contact over and over again.

Eventually, Cynder fell down when the heads disappeared, hitting the ground with a hard thud. She let out a small moan and refused to move. Spyro took this opportunity to help pull Johnny up.

"Did we win" he asked.

"Yeah" Spyro nodded.

They stared at Cynder for a while.

"You know Spyro, I wonder what Cynder was like before she was all evil and stuff" Johnny asked.

He got his answer quickly. A black light started coming out of Cynder's body. Before they knew what was going on, Cynder shrank. Her horns shrank back into her head, her wings healed over, and she now appeared to be the same size as Spyro.

"She is just like me" Spyro gasped.

"Wow… shocker" Sparx moaned.

Suddenly, the ground on the island began to shake violently. The guys turned their heads and received a shock: The portal was starting to fluxuate and was now beginning to suck up everything in range.

"We gotta get out of here right now guys" Sparx said, with a hint of making a quick exit.

"We can't just leave her behind" Spyro said, motioning to Cynder. "We've got to save her".

"What? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us" Sparx gawked.

"That wasn't her fault" Spyro shot back. "She was being used by the Dark Master".

While they were arguing, no one but Johnny noticed that Cynder was slowly beginning to drift closer to the portal. He looked back and forth between them and her, unsure about what to do. When she went to the air, he made up his mind. He went airborne and followed her as she hit the portal, disappearing into the beam of energy before Spyro or Sparx could stop him.

"JOHNNY" Spyro screamed.

"Spyro there's nothing you can do for him" Sparx said.

The ground was beginning to shake much harder now.

"We can't stay here, Spyro" Sparx yelled. "We have to get out of here".

With a heavy heart, Spyro flew away from the portal as fast as he could. However, before they got very far, Spyro heard a noise.

"S-S-S-Spyro" a voice whispered.

Spyro turned, hoping to see Johnny coming out of portal being chased by the Dark Master. Instead he saw nothing.

"S-S-S-Spyro" the voice whispered again.

Before Spyro knew what was going on, Convexity disappeared. Spyro jumped up. After a few seconds, he realized he was standing in the Temple.

"Are you all right, son" A warm voice said next to him.

Spyro turned and saw two familiar faces staring down at him: Ignitus and Malefor, the only family- aside from Sparx and his foster parents- that he had left.

"I'm all right, dad" Spyro said. "Just a bad nightmare".

"Spyro, with all these nightmares you're having, I worry what'll happen to you" Ignitus sighed.

"Son, there's nothing to worry about" Malefor said. "It's been almost two months and the Dark Armies have been quiet ever since we saved Cynder. There's nothing to be afraid of".

"Thanks, grandpa" Spyro smiled.

After a while, they fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile…

After three straight hours of playing a new game he'd mysteriously gotten last week, Johnny was finally starting to get tired. Ever since he had rescued Cynder from that portal, he had nothing to do but sit around and find something to do. Mostly, that something revolved around playing videogames, trying to help Spyro get his powers back, complaining about one of Volteer or Cyril's lectures, helping Cynder and Malefor get adjusted to their new life, and try to see visions with Ignitus.

He changed into his pajamas, powered down the orb Volteer had made for him, and got into bed without a second thought. However, just before he got to sleep, a bright ball of yellow light floating through the slightly open door announced Sparx's arrival. Johnny was kind of surprised by this. In the last two months, Sparx had been complaining more and more ever since Cynder and Malefor showed up. Cynder had received the worst of this treatment, seeing as she was the only one on the two who had tried to kill him. But after getting backhanded over and over again, he realized there was one person he hated more than Cynder: Johnny. Why he was coming into his room, Johnny had no clue.

"Hey Johnny, some night huh" Sparx said. "Really beautiful".

"Sparx, what do you want" Johnny asked, his eyes narrowing.

"A backhand" Sparx shrugged.

"Why" Johnny asked.

"So I can forget the fact that Cynder's leaving" Sparx shrugged again.

"Wait, back up" Johnny said. "What's Cynder doing?"

"Ok, I went out to get some fresh air because I haven't been sleeping much these days since Cynder and Malefor showed up" Sparx explained. "When low and behold… there she was sneaking out into the garden".

Johnny quickly got up and slipped a pair of socks and hiking boots on.

"Come on, Sparx. We have to find here" Johnny said. "It's dangerous for her to be outside the Temple at night".

"It's dangerous for any of us to be outside at night" Sparx nodded. "Besides, Ignitus said we have to wait for Spyro's powers to return… 'cause he's weak".

"Quit complaining and come on, Sparx" Johnny said, opening the door and heading into the hallway.

"Why do I know this guy" Sparx moaned as he went out as well.

After going down a small hallway, they entered a larger hallway. Unfortunately, everyone was snoring loudly.

"Quiet… we mustn't wake them" Johnny whispered.

"What" Sparx shouted. "I can't hear you over all this snoring!"

Johnny and Sparx repeated what they had done when they first met Ignitus: making themselves look unnoticeable as they slipped out. Eventually, they made their way to the outside of the Temple entrance. After traversing several ledges, they finally caught up with Cynder. She didn't look happy at the sight of the human.

"Cynder, what are you doing out here" Johnny asked. "You know it's dangerous to be out at night".

"You shouldn't have followed me Johnny" Cynder said. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is".

"You lost me" Sparx said.

"I'm leaving you guys, I don't belong here" Cynder explained. "After all I've done… all I've put you through… I can't stay here".

"Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened" Johnny said.

"No, but I blame myself" Cynder said. "And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it".

"Oh, don't tell me this is about that incident last week" Sparx moaned.

Flashback…

"Come on here it is" Cynder was calling out to them.

She was leading them towards a hidden training chamber in the Temple. Spyro, Johnny, and Sparx were close behind.

"Great, we get to spend the day inside the creepy dragon room" Sparx said rather sarcastically. "I need new friends".

"I don't know, Cynder" Spyro said. "I'm not even sure how this works"

"Relax, it'll be fun" Cynder laughed as a practice dummy appeared in the middle of the arena. "All you have to do is stand outside the circle. Then whatever you think of will appear inside the circle. Try it."

Spyro tried for a whole hour trying to send his flames out, but nothing happened.

"Nothing" Sparx laughed. "See, I told you he couldn't so it".

At that moment, Spyro sent out a small fireball, knocking the dummy down.

"I did it" Spyro said excitedly.

"See, it was only a matter of time" Cynder said.

Johnny had perched himself on a ledge above the door. He applauded ever so slightly.

"Give me something more challenging" Spyro challenged her.

"Yeah, Cynder, what are you thinking" Sparx laughed.

"All right tough guy, try this one" Cynder said, concentrating on the center of the ring.

However, instead of another dummy, a large ape wearing heavy-set armor and two large swords appeared.

"Cynder" it growled.

Johnny reacted instinctively. Before the threat could fully draw its swords, Johnny floored it with a seated senton and sent an energy spike through the chest, causing the illusion to disappear.

"How… how did you do that" Cynder asked shakily.

"I'll tell you later" Johnny said. "Let's just get out of here before something else happens".

Present…

"What about Spyro" Johnny asked. "You're just going to leave without telling him goodbye?"

"Johnny, you and Spyro's place is here, your destiny is here" Cynder said. "But mine is out there for me to find. Good-bye, Johnny".

Johnny didn't give her the chance. As soon as she took off down the trail, he grabbed her tail, pulling her back toward the Temple.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" Johnny said. "At least wait until tomorrow".

Cynder looked up at him and sighed. She had learned quickly that as long as he was still breathing, he would never let her hear the end of it if she left..

"All right" she resigned.

"Hooray" Sparx groaned. "Now can we finally get some sleep around here? I've only been sorta half-sleeping these days".

This turned out to be a dumb thing to say, for at that moment, Cynder fell unconscious.

"Hey… I wanna sleep too, but I didn't mean NOW" Sparx said. "Let's at least get inside you guys. It's dark out… and I don't like it".

However, Cynder refused to get up. Worried, Johnny went over to her.

"Hello" Johnny said. "Anyone home? Yoo-hoo!"

Meanwhile…

Spyro was sitting up for fifteen minutes now. He thought he heard footsteps not too long ago. He thought it was Cynder or Johnny taking a breather, so he thought he'd stay up until they got back.

Suddenly, a strong wave of exhaustion came over him. He couldn't stay up and collapsed between Ignitus and Malefor.

**Well this is certainly going to be interesting**

**R&R plz. I want this story to be as good as its predecessor**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. Chronicler's Training: Fire and Poison

**What up, peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

Spyro felt a chill go down his spine, which was weird since he was inside the Temple. Slowly he opened his eyes. The first thing that he saw was that he had left the Temple altogether. He was now lying on an island completely suspended in space. This freaked Spyro out, since the last time he was on a floating island was when he fought Cynder.

"Hello" he called. "Is anyone out there?"

"Do not be frightened, young dragon" a voice replied from out of nowhere. "You are not alone".

Spyro turned around, expecting someone to be walking toward him. To his surprise, no one was there.

"Who are you" Spyro asked. "What is this place?"

"I have summoned you here so that you might be warned" the voice explained. "The Celestial Moons are counting down, and time is running out".

Almost immediately, the eerie whispering that was haunting most of his dreams came back, only this time there seemed to be more voices.

"Make it stop" Spyro yelled.

As if listening to him, everything around him slowed down. The platforms and rocks that were spinning in front of him were moving slower than what they were before. He used this opportunity to jump across one of the platforms. However, after he did, everything began moving normally again.

"How did that happen" Spyro asked.

"The purple dragon can master many abilities that others cannot; including time itself" the voice explained. "Learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happed. But, use this gift sparingly… only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost care".

Spyro nodded and began using his new time powers to slow time long enough to get across the chasm, eventually making his way to the base of a stone building.

"You seem to have abandoned your true calling" the voice said. "It is your destiny to harness the power of the elements. Yet, you possess none".

"I haven't been able to use my abilities for some time now" Spyro admitted.

"Yes" the voice laughed. "Right now your powers lay dormant within you. Let's see if we might not awaken them".

The platform that was in front of him started glowing orange. Spyro quickly jumped on top.

"Clear your mind Spyro and feel the fire that flows through your veins" The voice said, which Spyro did. "Allow its heat to consume you and breathe with it. Now, rise up, and release the firestorm within you".

On that note, Spyro opened his eyes and released a fire Fury pulse.

"Excellent, Spyro… you're a natural". The voice laughed. "But now that a primal fire rages inside you, show me you have command of it".

The door open and Spyro went ahead, performing test after test to regain his abilities until he reached a ruin on the main island.

Meanwhile…

Shaking of the weakness that overcame her, Cynder slowly woke up. She noticed that she had left the forest surrounding the Temple. However, she was now standing alone on a lone island without Sparx or Johnny by her side. Ahead of her was a large ruin that she didn't recognize.

"Sparx" Cynder called out. "Johnny! Can you hear me?"

"Sparx and Johnny are not here" a voice said.

Cynder jumped. She was not expecting anyone new to show up.

"Relax, young dragoness" the voice said. "I am not here to harm you, but to warn you".

"Warn me of what" Cynder said, calming down.

"The Celestial Moons are counting down" the voice explained. "You'll need proper training if you're going to help your friends stop this".

Cynder nodded. She quickly made her way down the trail of floating platforms and made her way to the dais.

"Cynder, the time has come to begin unlocking the true potential within you" the voice said.

"My potential" Cynder asked.

"Yes" The voice said. "While most dragons can master only a single element, your exposure to the Darkness has granted your abilities most… uncommon. Let's see if we can awaken them".

Hesitantly, Cynder stepped on the dais, which had started to glow a sickly green.

"Clear your mind Cynder, and allow the Poison from your corruption come forth" the voice said. "Let the lethality flow through you, and let you lash out at your enemies".

Cynder did what the voice said, and in a matter of seconds, a green mist shot out of her, enveloping the entire floor.

"That was very impressive, Cynder" the voice laughed. "Now… let's see how far you can go with it".

The door opened, and Cynder went through, taking out enemies with her new skills. Eventually, she made her way up to the ruin. Heading inside, she saw what appeared to be a Pool of Visions at the center. Before she could go any further, the door on the other side opened and Spyro entered the chamber.

"Cynder" Spyro said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Spyro" Cynder replied.

They approached each other and briefly hugged; assuring each other they weren't a threat.

"You have both done well… and now it's time for you to return" The voice said. "But be careful… the enemy approaches".

"Wait… you still haven't told me who you are" Spyro and Cynder said at the same time before realizing it.

As the two were blushing, the pool began to flash some sort of light. When it settled, a picture of a tree appeared.

"You shall know me as the Chronicler" the voice said. "Seek me out".

Another flash of light appeared, and Spyro and Cynder knew no more.

**Wow, this was an interesting chapter to do**

**The reason I have this chapter so short is because I don't want Spyro and Cynder getting their powers to be unnecessarily lengthened by a side thing like the last story. Luckily, they get their powers right off the bat in the next story, so this story is the last time I'm dealing with this**

**Oh, and I've set up a poll to see which archive I will post in next when I get some free time. Fortunately for you guys, this poll is only to determine the order of which one to do because I've already got a story in mind for each of them**

**Oh, and if Spartan B312 is reading this, don't try anything stupid with my guys on your Pokémon story or else it's on**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	3. Being Attacked Sucks

**What up my homies**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. When you have finals coming up and two other stories to keep track of like I do, your attention is pretty much stretched out**

**Regardless, enjoy**

Spyro felt groggy when he woke up from that dream. It had felt real somehow, yet at the same time it also felt alien. Some voice, calling itself the Chronicler had somehow gotten him his fire abilities back and had warned him and Cynder that danger was coming. He got up and saw that Ignitus was once again looking at him.

"Another nightmare, Spyro" he asked.

"To tell you the truth dad, I don't know what to classify this one as" Spyro said.

Suddenly, a small group of Apes blasted their way through a Temple wall, causing Malefor to jump up. Before they knew what was going on, another group appeared behind them.

"What's going on" Malefor yelled. "Why are they attacking now?'

"Now's not the time to ask" Ignitus yelled.

Together the family stared down the enemies surrounding them. The Apes went on the attack.

Meanwhile…

Cynder was slowly coming too. She looked and saw that Sparx and Johnny were leaning on a nearby bust. The dream she had was certainly the weirdest she had in a while. Not only did she somehow acquire an element she knew wasn't part of her type, but a disembodied voice calling itself the Chronicler had told her to look for him.

"You all right" Sparx called.

"Yeah" Cynder said shakily. "Something is happening, you guys. I can't explain it".

"No kidding Cynder" Johnny said. "While you were all catatonic, this whole place was hooting and hollering".

It was true. Strange noises were being heard all around the garden.

"What's making that noise" Cynder asked.

Suddenly, something heavy exploded over the door heading back to the Temple, causing it to collapse. Sparx was knocked back from the explosion and smacked into the bust.

"Oh no" Cynder gasped.

Johnny turned to where Cynder was looking. A large group of Dreadwings were seen in the distance, meaning that something very bad was heading their way.

"The Temple is under attack" Johnny gasped.

"The others are still in the Temple" Cynder said. "We have to get back inside".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought that alarm system that Johnny made was supposed to warn us if there was danger" Sparx whined.

At that point, a series of alarms started blaring. Sparx shot Johnny a dirty look.

"Ok, there are a few bugs in the system" Johnny shot back. "Now's not the time to be picky".

With that Cynder and Johnny went down a side trail towards the back of the Temple.

"Ugh, I liked it better when you were asleep, Cyn" Sparx moaned.

Cynder and Johnny made their way to the back of the Temple. Unfortunately, the first wave of Apes landed in front of them.

"The traitor" the leader growled in a low voice.

"Hey, ugly Ape guy" Sparx snickered, making monkey noises. "Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, can we fight?"

The leader signaled for the grunt to go on the attack. They all jumped down at once.

"Or rather, you can fight and I'll watch" Sparx moaned.

Cynder sighed. Some people were just plain useless. Deciding to see if what occurred in that dream was real, she sent out a poison bomb at the charging grunts. It exploded in the middle of the group, causing them to choke on the poison before going down.

"Uh… how did you do that, Cynder" Johnny asked nervously.

"I'll tell you later" Cynder said.

Johnny shrugged and used his laser eye blast to take out the leader before he jumped down. Unfortunately the Apes had knocked the three busts needed to open the back door out of place, so it took a few extra minutes for Johnny to move them.

Once inside, they ran into a new problem: the next door could only be opened by lighting three torches. Cynder moaned silently to herself. Only three people she knew could open the door: Malefor, Ignitus, and Spyro.

"Watch this, you guys" Johnny said smugly, pulling out a can of spray paint and a lighter from a nearby cabinet. "I call this one 'Johnny's Portable Flamethrower'".

After flicking the lighter open, he pressed the nozzle on the can. Immediately, the spray made a stream of fire come out, lighting the first torch instantly. Johnny used the same tactic on the other two.

"You're a genius, Johnny" Cynder laughed.

"Yeah" Johnny said. "I have my moments".

A trio of Apes jumped in front of them at the end of the hall. Fortunately for the group, the ground under the Apes was so unstable that it gave out underneath them, causing them to fall through the ground.

"Oh, didn't see that one coming" Sparx laughed.

After making their way around the hole, they saw that Apes had blown out the next two torches. Deciding to give his tactic a better use, Johnny used his flamethrower trick to torch the Apes before lighting the torches.

Meanwhile…

Ignitus was relieved that Spyro had managed to get his fire abilities back, but now wasn't the time to express his happiness. Malefor, Spyro and himself had managed to break through the first wave, but were forced away from the interior of the Temple. Another wave of Apes was heading toward them, this one slightly larger than the previous one. The group combined their fire attacks to take out the wave.

"If we stay together, we'll never get anywhere" Ignitus said. "I'll try to find the others. You two try to stop whoever's leading the attack".

"Understood" Malefor and Spyro said in unison.

Ignitus went back inside the Temple while Malefor and Spyro looked for a back entrance. However, giant spiders started popping up everywhere they went. They seemed to be a little smarter than normal, as they sent balls of ice at them. It took them a while to take out all of them.

Meanwhile…

Cynder, Johnny, and Johnny were having insect problems of their own. They had just made their way up a ledge when they saw an Ape on top of what appeared to be a giant snail flanked by two spiders. Beating them was rather easy. Cynder found that, despite the fact they were spiders, they didn't like poison very much. And once Johnny knocked the Ape off it with a telekinetic push, the slug went inside its shell and stayed there.

They then proceeded through another tunnel and made their way to an open clearing. However, more Apes appeared out of nowhere.

"Do these guys ever give up" Sparx moaned.

"Nope" Cynder said, as she and Johnny proceeded to take them out.

Meanwhile…

Malefor and Spyro were standing in front of a wood-blocked hole. Unfortunately, the hole was only large enough for Spyro to get through.

"There's no way both of us can get through" Malefor said. "I'll try to find their leader. Meanwhile, you try to find Johnny and Cynder. If anyone knows how to take them out, they do".

"Got it" Spyro said.

With that, Spyro broke through the hole, squished a spider that was directly beneath him, and took out the remaining ones quickly. He then left the little cave and came to a fork in the road. Unfortunately, the only sign there had been destroyed when the Apes attacked.

_Oh man, where Sparx when you need him_ Spyro thought as he took the path on the left.

It turned out to be the right way, except that he now ended up in a room with different sized pillars. Spyro quickly jumped from pillar to pillar, reaching the ledge at the far end. He wound up having to cross a log over a ditch because the spider on the other side kept sending ice bombs at him before he went to the air. In the end, he managed to burn it down with his flames.

His path was again blocked, this time by a snail rider and several frog weed. Beating the frog weed was easy as he simply knocked one into the others. The snail rider was tricky because every time he got a couple of hits on the thing, it would retreat into the shell, coming out only at the Apes coaxing. In the end, the snail took too many hits and fell over, causing the Ape to get crushed under the weight. He then made his way to a locked door and had to light the torches before going on.

Meanwhile…

Cynder was starting to wonder just how many Apes volunteered to have their butts handed to them to go through with this invasion. She and Johnny had just finished taking out several Apes blocking their path on a tunnel and were now taking out a small wave of grunts and a snail rider just to get easy access to a catapult. After sending a cannonball through a reinforced wooden barrier they continued down the trail, knocking out Apes along the way.

Meanwhile…

Spyro reached the end of the trail overlooking the balcony. There he saw a surprising scene: Ignitus, by himself, was trying to defeat wave after wave of Apes. However, the strain was getting to him and he was forced to back up several times. He also saw Malefor chasing what appeared to be a set of armor riding a Dreadwing, but was knocked out of the air by an energy bolt the armor sent out.

_Oh no_ Spyro thought.

Spyro turned when he heard footsteps behind him, but it was only Cynder, Johnny, and Sparx, each trying to catch their breath.

"Where were you guys" Spyro quickly asked.

"We… uh… ran into some old friends" Cynder shrugged.

Johnny looked past Spyro and saw the fight that was taking place in front of them.

"Didn't we just leave this party" he moaned rather loudly.

His voice carried all the way to the balcony. The Apes turned their attention from the dragon they were cornering, to the group on the ledge. So did Ignitus.

"Get down here, you three" Ignitus called up to them. "We need your help!"

Quickly, Spyro, Cynder, and Johnny jumped of the ledge and landed on the balcony. The armor issued some sort of command, but the grunts on the ground couldn't make out what he was saying. Ignitus took this opportunity to unleash a fire Fury pulse to finish the Apes surrounding him and take out an archway near him, giving himself some breathing room between him and the attackers.

"Great" Sparx moaned. "Now what?"

The armor answered his question by flying in front of the group. Again it uttered a batch of incoherent shouting.

"Huh" Cynder said.

"He said he wants us to prepare to die… or he wants you to repair a pie" Sparx guessed.

The armor let out a loud growl.

"Oh-kay… you guys are on your own this time" Sparx whimpered.

"This time" Johnny snapped. "How is this any different from last time? Or the one before that?"

An energy bolt stopped the answer from coming out, forcing Johnny to send out a blast of his own. It hit the Dreadwing square in the face, causing it to become disoriented. The Armor sent out one last insult and tried to get the Dreadwing to retreat. However, Malefor, who had recovered from the previous attack, intercepted it with an electric blast, knocking it clear out of the sky.

"I'm just going to assume he said 'it was great meeting you and have a nice day', in which case we thank you" Sparx shrugged.

"Is everyone all right" Malefor called down to the group.

"I think so" Johnny yelled back.

"How did this happen" Malefor said as he landed. "The apes completely caught us off guard".

"I don't know, grandpa, but we can't just sit here and wait for something to happen" Spyro said.

"That's true" Malefor said. "We have to get to the Pool of Visions to see what the Dark Armies are up to".

"Okay" Cynder nodded.

**Man this took a long time to make. Hope you guys enjoy it**

**R&R plz **

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	4. Forests Aren't Meant to be Evil

**What up, peoplezez**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had college finals to deal with and Christmas coming**

**Enjoy**

"See anything dad" Spyro asked.

"Not yet son" Ignitus sighed.

Ignitus, Spyro and the others had been standing around the Pool of Visions for an hour. The recent attack had left a lot of question about what the Apes motives are, and they wanted to find out what they were planning. Johnny was leaning against the wall, the only person who wasn't interested in what was going on.

"What's this" Ignitus said suddenly. "This is peculiar. I see the four of you… at the base of a great tree… amidst a lake of mist and gloom".

"A tree" Johnny asked skeptically, edging his way into the group.

"See for yourself" Ignitus said.

Johnny looked into the pool. Sure enough, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and himself were standing outside oh what had to be the ugliest tree Johnny had ever seen.

"Hey, wait a minute" Johnny said suddenly. "I've seen that tree in a couple of my dreams before. Only… they felt more like nightmares".

"Johnny… you've been keeping secrets" Ignitus said sternly.

"Hey, I've told you before dude: the only time humans ever tell people about their dreams is if they're talking to a shrink, all right" Johnny said defensively. "Besides, I thought they'd go away after a while, but they've just been getting worse".

"Relax, Johnny" Malefor said before Ignitus go say anything else. "Tell us what you see… in these dreams of yours".

"Not much" Johnny shrugged. "The only things I see are this ugly-ass mountain, two moons that look like they're about to butt heads, and darkness. That's about it".

"The Mountain of Shadows" Terrador moaned.

Suddenly the torches around them flickered and died.

"Whoa… am I the only one who thought that was weird" Sparx said.

"There was another that I just had" Cynder said. "But it was more like I was seeing into the past and the future at once. There was this voice… calling itself the Chronicler. That's when I saw the tree".

"Impossible" Terrador said.

"I know… there wasn't even a storm" Sparx laughed.

"The Chronicler" Cyril asked.

"What" Sparx snapped. "Don't encourage her".

"I don't believe it either" Volteer added. "I haven't heard that name in ages".

"Nor has anyone" Ignitus said. "This is fascinating".

"Wait, who is this Chronicler" Johnny said raising his eyebrows.

"The Chronicler… is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom" Ignitus said. "As far as what I heard from the stories. In fact I've had my doubts about the legitimacy of the tale. But now I am left to wonder".

"As are we all, son" Malefor said. "But if it's true, it is unsettling that he reemergence of the Chronicler would coincide with an attack on the temple… not to mention these other visions that Johnny is having".

"Yes… very" Ignitus said. "Tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tales of doom".

"Oh goodie" Sparx moaned. "I was afraid we might have to spend the whole night without any more doom".

"Shut up Sparx" Johnny said, backhanding him for the one hundredth time since he met him.

The next day…

The repairs of the Temple had taken half the morning. When they had finally finished patching up the last hole in the balcony, it was almost midday. However, none of the Guardians looked happy.

"It's only a matter of time, you guys" Volteer said. "We've all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon".

"Perhaps" Malefor said. "But we mustn't rush to judgment. Last night has brought about many unexplained things. However one thing is true: The Celestial Moons are almost at an eclipse. This we know for certain".

"We must prepare for the worst" Cyril said. "The Night of Eternal Darkness draws nigh"

"If 'nigh' means soon, then I'm outta here" Sparx said.

"Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true" Terrador said. "We are not safe here. This recent attack is likely to be the first of many".

"That's true" Ignitus said. "The forces of the Ape King know of Spyro and Johnny's existence as well as Cynder's betrayal, and they will not rest until they see their demise".

"Woo, it sucks to be you" Sparx laughed, getting yet another backhand from Johnny.

"Ignitus is right, you moron" Johnny snapped. "We can't just sit back and watch this idiocracy happen".

"Agreed" Malefor said somberly. "Volteer, you and Cyril go to the mainland and learn what you can. Son, you and Terrador head to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants that darkness is spreading. I'll stay behind and try to find out what Gaul is up to".

"What about us" Cynder asked.

"You and your friends must travel down another path and seek out the tree from your dreams" Malefor told her. "If the stories of the Chronicler are true, there may be hope for us yet. And I think I know where to begin".

"Where" Spyro asked.

"There is a Grove within the forest at the end of the Silver River" Malefor said. "It is a secret place, untouched by civilization. The waters there are poisonous, as are the creatures that are nurtured by it. But you shouldn't encounter any real danger there. Trust your instincts".

"Ok" the three said in unison.

Two days later…

Getting to the end of the Silver River was no picnic. They had to stop the night before they got there because Cynder was getting tired. Spyro and Johnny agreed, seeing as they were getting burned out as well. Spyro had even slept next to Cynder to keep her company, an idea that gave Spyro a kiss on the cheek from Cynder. However, when Sparx tried that same tactic with Johnny, all he got was a backhand.

Now they were standing on the outskirts on a dark forest. The water had turned from clear silver to a rather murky purple. Strange noises could be heard from the interior of the forest.

"Ah, that's lovely" Sparx moaned. "They always send us to the nicest places".

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" Spyro said.

"Yeah" Cynder added.

A rather loud growl made Sparx flee behind one of Cynder's horns.

"Well sure, if you ignore all the evil beasts and visions of doom and eternal darkness" Sparx yelped. "Which sounds lovely by the way. Oh, and now we get to go through the magical creepy forest in search of some stupid tree! What's not to love?"

This gave Johnny an excuse to backhand him again for the third time in 12 hours.

"You're psyched" Johnny laughed. "Let's go".

Spyro, Cynder, and Johnny first utilized a platform to get up a ledge. Their path was blocked by small gnats, which were easy to take out. However, when they got further down the trail, attack dogs started popping up out of nowhere. These proved difficult to defeat as they were somewhat fast. But they managed to in the end.

"Something's not right" Johnny muttered after getting past a group of platforms rising out of the water.

"What do you mean" Cynder asked. "Malefor said there would be creatures here".

"I know" Johnny said. "It's just that my gut and the bite mark I almost got from those dogs back there tells there's something other than monsters lurking here".

After crossing another poisonous pond and taking out a tree monster, they stopped again.

"What are we doing here" Spyro asked the others. "I'm not even sure what we're supposed to be looking for".

"I know" Cynder sighed. "I think we're lost".

"Perfect" Johnny moaned. "We're stuck in the middle of some stupid forest and we have no clue where we're going or where we are. This is officially my worst day ever".

"Hey have you tried these yet" Sparx asked, shoving a blue butterfly into his mouth" Hmm… they're delish".

"Sparx spit it out" Cynder snapped. "You don't even know where it's been".

"Nonsense" Sparx laughed. "Perfectly edible"

Apparently he spoke too soon, for at that moment, Sparx clapped his hand over his mouth like he was going to throw up.

"Yeah, and perfectly pukeable" Johnny laughed.

"Alright maggots, time to spread out" A gruff voice growled from out of nowhere.

The group quickly jumped behind a root that was in front of them. Peering out, they saw a group of what appeared to be pirates leading some of those dog creatures.

"And don't bother snaring anything smaller than a scurvy wing" the taller one, obviously the leader, ordered. "Skabb only wants prize fighters this time. And double the bounty for the on one captures Arborick".

The grunts growled and began spreading out. Fortunately none of them headed for them.

"See, I told you" Johnny hissed.

"This isn't right you guys" Spyro said. "Malefor said this place was uninhabited".

"We've definitely taken a wrong turn" Cynder moaned.

"Ok then, all those in favor of going back" Sparx asked, seconds before Spyro and Cynder collapsed.

"Oh man, not again" Johnny moaned.

"Oh… not now" Sparx gagged before letting out a rather loud belch.

Pinching his nose to block out the stench, Johnny looked up. The pirates we're heading in their direction, possibly drawn by the thud and the stench.

"Sparx, distract them" Johnny hissed.

"Why me" Sparx snapped back.

Johnny raised his hand, signaling a backhand was coming if he didn't comply.

"Good point" Sparx whispered before flying out to meet the pirates. "Uh… how is everyone today?"

"Huh-huh, little bug isn't much bigger than a bog-rat" one of the grunts laughed.

"Hey" Sparx snapped. "Who are you calling a bug you crazy-eyed, mangy drool mutt?"

Johnny slapped his face.

"Kill him" the commander ordered.

"Mommy, tell it to stop" Sparx screamed as he and the pirates ran off, completely unaware they past Johnny and two unconscious dragons.

"Memo to me: backhand Sparx for stealing my line" Johnny moaned as he began to check on his friends.

**Well, another chapter in the history books**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	5. Chronicler's Training: Ice and Shadow

**What up, peoplezez**

**Sorry for the delay. I've been out of college for almost three weeks now and I've been bored out of my mind**

**Regardless, new chapter, same craziness**

**Enjoy**

Spyro was shivering when he woke up. He knew he was back to where the Chronicler was, but he didn't remember it being this cold. He quickly got up and flew to the spot that has the pedestal.

"Chronicler, are you there" Spyro called out. "I've done what you asked of me. But I'm afraid I'm lost".

"As long as your friends are with you, you are never lost" the Chronicler's voice assured him. "Calm yourself Spyro, and cool your thoughts".

Spyro nodded and jumped on top of the pedestal, which was now a light blue.

"Do not let your fire control you Spyro" the Chronicler said. "There are other elements at play here. The power of ice also flows through your veins, just as the chilled winds whip through your wings. Let it… expand!"

Within a few seconds, Spyro let out an Ice Fury.

"I knew you'd remember" the Chronicler said. "Life seeks out balance, young dragon. And one who can master fire and ice is truly powerful in the shifting face of danger".

With that, the door opened and Spyro proceeded to train with his newly returned Ice powers.

Meanwhile…

Cynder could not believe the Chronicler had summoned her now. She figured he surely realized they were in the middle of a pirate infested forest. But she couldn't bring herself to complain about it, so she instead jumped from platform to platform until she reached the pedestal.

"Chronicler, where are you" Cynder called out. "I've done what you asked me to do. But I'm afraid I'm not sure where to go".

"As long as you are with your friends, you will always know where you're going" the Chronicler's voice said. "Don't be afraid, Cynder, and let's continue".

Cynder immediately jumped on the pedestal, which was now a jet black.

"The shadow element has been considered one of the most curious abilities known" the Chronicler said. "Allow its energy to consume you, and use it to defeat your opponents".

Within a few moments, Cynder shot out a black cloud that, in turn, shot out these claw-like projectiles.

"I knew you could do it" the Chronicler said. "One who can master poison and shadow will be truly powerful in the event of an attack".

After he said those words, the door opened and Cynder began training her new powers. Within a few minutes, she had made her way to the ruin. Once again, Spyro got there just as she did, and they quickly hugged each other.

"Spyro how is it I keep running into you every time I come here" Cynder asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Spyro said.

With that, they both turned to the pool.

"Ok, now what" Spyro asked. "What is it you want us to do?"

"Yeah, I think were entitled to know what going on" Cynder added.

"The both of you already know what is happening… of the great evil that is unfolding" the Chronicler said as an image began forming in the water. "But there is much the both of you have yet to understand".

When the image solidified, it showed what appeared to be a mountain with someone's head carved at the top. Some sort of green liquid was oozing out of it at places, and a purple beam of light was shining out of it.

"What is this place" Spyro asked.

"This is an evil place Spyro" the Chronicler sighed. "It's called the Mountain of Shadow… asylum to the wandering spirits of those who have turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and to the black-hearted, it goes by another name".

At that point, the image showed an army of Apes assembling at the base of the mountain. One of them stepped forward. Spyro and Cynder let out a gasp: it was the same Ape that Cynder had inadvertently summoned during that training session.

"The Well of Souls" it growled.

After that, there was a flash of light and Spyro and Cynder disappeared.

**Well, this will certainly be interesting**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	6. Attack of the Tree

**What's up peoplezez**

**Sorry for taking so long to update the story. I just started my second semester of college and therefore had my hands full**

**Enjoy**

Spyro let out a small moan as he pulled himself up. This had to be by far the worst timing he had. Whether it was intentional or not, the Chronicler had nearly cost him his life just to contact him. He looked around and saw that he was now in some sort of cliffside passageway. Figuring Johnny had dragged him there to avoid anything that was in the forest, he got up and starting getting his composure in order.

A small moan behind him made Spyro jump. He calmed down when he saw Cynder trying to get up. He walked over so she could use him as a balance to pull herself up.

"What happened" Spyro asked once she regained her balance.

"I don't know Cynder shrugged. "One minute I was trying to sneak away from those… pirates or whatever they were, and the next that Chronicler guy pulls me into that dream place".

Spyro gasped and took a step back.

"What" Cynder asked, fear evident in her voice.

"That's the same thing that happened to me" Spyro said.

"Same thing… wait" Cynder said. "Does this mean that…?"

"Yeah" Spyro nodded. "I think we're having the same dream".

"I don't believe it" Cynder gasped. "I thought I was-what was that?"

Spyro heard it to. It was a mixture of shouting and the sound Spyro heard when his electric breath went off. Whatever it was, it was heading in their direction. Spyro and Cynder quickly got into a defensive stance and prepared for the worst.

Then, to their surprise, Sparx came flying around the corner and was screaming his head off. He was immediately followed by Johnny, who was lobbing energy balls over his head for some reason. That reason was that several pirates were chasing them.

"Oh man… I didn't think I was this out of shape" Johnny gasped as he stopped in front of his friends.

"Well, what have we here" the captain asked joking. "I wasn't expecting to find any dragons around here. Get them".

Spyro and Cynder shot Sparx a dirty before going to work. Spyro used his recently returned ice breath to freeze the pirates, providing Cynder an opportunity to use her new Shadow Strike to take them out.

"Oh-kay… I'm not going to ask how you guys did that because my mind just can't process that right now" Sparx moaned.

After getting past some mutated worms that kept popping up out of the water, the reached an open area, where Spyro and Cynder received a shock: what appeared to be cages were stacked in piles in front of a ship docked at the edge of the river.

"What's going on here" Cynder asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Piracy" Johnny said" While you two were busy getting your beauty sleep, I did some snooping around. Apparently these guys are trying to capture fighters for some sort of gladiatorial thing. The biggest prize they're looking for seems to be this Arborick person they keep mentioning. That's when Sparx here led those pirates from before right to us".

"Hey" Sparx snapped.

"There are only a few guards there" Spyro said. "It shouldn't be too hard".

Spyro's prediction turned out to be right. The pirates there weren't that strong since there was no leader. However, the way onward was blocked by the usual wooden barrier, and there wasn't a catapult in sight.

"Great, now what" Cynder asked.

"Well there is a cannon over there" Johnny said pointing to the ship.

Spyro quickly set a cannonball into the cannon and launched it at the wall, destroying it completely. They then made their way down the trail until they came to a large ditch. Getting across it wasn't a problem. However, when they were about halfway across, giant jellyfish seemed to float up and shoot neuro-electric pulses at them. All four of them barely made it to the adjacent ledge.

"Ok, elephant in the forest, I'm just going to say it" Sparx said. "Did any of you guys think that was creepy?"

"For once we agree on something Sparx" Johnny laughed.

Unfortunately, a small group of tree monsters and the dogs were cropping up in front of the way onward. Johnny had a shrewd suspicion about what was going: those pirates had to have convinced the monsters and the dogs to keep anyone from getting too far. When these ones were beginning to get the upper hand, Spyro, Cynder, and Johnny combing the Ice, Shadow, and Energy furies to take them all out.

"How much longer is this going to take" Sparx moaned. "Seriously we've been here longer than I-oh look a cave".

Spyro, Cynder, and Johnny turned to the direction Sparx was pointing. Sure enough the combined Fury blasts have opened an entrance to a cave. With no other pathway in front of them, they decided to go through it. At the end of the cave was the tree they had been looking for.

"Is that your dumb tree" Sparx asked, receiving three nods. "It's beautiful. Can we go now?"

"I don't know" Spyro said. "This feels like the right place but I have no clue what to do next".

"Neither do I" Cynder said.

"Oh perfect" Johnny moaned. "Now we're really lost."

"Well, I'll go wait over there and give you guys a few minutes to figure this out" Sparx said as he flew towards one of the cave walls as Spyro, Cynder and Johnny slowly walked up to the tree.

"Hello" Spyro called to the tree. "We're here. Give us a sign or… something".

Instead of a voice telling them what to do, a roar was heard thruought the whole grove. Suddenly, the tree was pulled down as a giant wood monster got out of the water and perched itself on the island.

"Somehow I knew this was coming" Johnny moaned.

"Uh, it's my turn to pass out, so you guy are on your own here" Sparx said before passing out.

"Oh brother" Cynder moaned.

"Spread out you guys" Spyro said. "This thing can't get to us if we're in more than one place".

Spyro started blasting fireballs at the creature as Cynder quickly made her way to an adjacent ledge and Johnny took to the sky. However, as the flames were spreading along the creature's body, it quickly spun around, launching the flames into volleys. Johnny barely got out of range and fired an energy ball at its head. This made the monster swing up at him and knock him onto the ledge Cynder was on.

"Oh man… this isn't going well" Johnny moaned.

Spyro quickly flew up to the ledge and helped Johnny up. The lapse in attention allowed the monster to pull itself up to the ledge. Spyro and Cynder tried shooting Fireballs and poison bombs at it, but they didn't seem to be doing anything. Johnny, realizing it was standing close to the edge, sent to energy spikes through the side of one of its legs. The monster then hobbled on one foot and fell off the edge and landed with a hard thud on the water. The backlash caused Sparx to come too and fly over to the others.

"What the… oh, you killed it" Sparx said. "We came all this way for you to kill it?"

"Uh… somehow I doubt we were supposed to do that" Spyro said.

"Neither do I" Johnny said. "Wait… was that the Chronicler?"

"Alas… the quartet wandering lost in the Ancient Grove" a voice said behind them.

The group turned around as a group of pirates came up. In the front was a heavily-armored thug with a treasure chest and a pair of parrots on its shoulders.

"You've been quite a nuisance to us" the orange parrot said in a dull voice.

"Uh yeah… technically you guys attacked us" Sparx shot back.

"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth" the red parrot said angrily.

"Sparx, maybe you shouldn't get involved in this" Cynder said.

"Yes, mind yourself" the orange parrot said. "To answer your previous question… No! That wasn't the Chronicler, whoever that is. That was Arborick, and he was going to be the main attraction in our Tournament".

"Yeah, and thanks to you freaks getting in the way, now it's ruined" the red parrot added.

"Wow… sorry 'bout that" Johnny shrugged.

"Oh there is no need for remorse" the orange parrot said. "You'll do just fine".

"Oh-kay… what's that supposed to mean" Sparx asked.

Before the others could inquire about what was going on, one of the pirates sent a small green sphere at Johnny, who was knocked out before he could react. Spyro and Cynder tried desperately to fight off the pirates but were quickly overpowered and subdued.

**Well, this certainly complicates things**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	7. SpyroCynder vs the Blundertails

**What up peoplezez**

**Here's the first real battle in the story since the attack on the Temple**

**Enjoy**

"Spyro" Cynder's voice hissed. "Spyro come on. Gut up!"

Spyro let out a small moan and sat up. The first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of jail cell.

"Cynder, where are we" Spyro asked.

"I don't know" Cynder said. "The last thing I remember was being knocked out by that pirate with the birds, but I don't remember much after that".

"Where's Johnny" Spyro asked.

"I think he and Sparx are in a different cell" Cynder said.

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of several pirates.

"Well, well, you're finally up" the taller one laughed. "Good. You two are due in the arena. Cooperate and you just might live".

"Well that's putting it mildly, isn't it" Cynder whispered as she and Spyro were led out of their cell.

Meanwhile…

"Swing low, sweet chariot" Sparx sings, oblivious to the fact that he's off-tempo and stressing out Johnny. "Coming forth to carry me home".

"Do you have to do that Sparx" Johnny asks while pressing his face against the bars.

"Uh, yes I have to do that" Sparx snaps. "And you know what; it just might be crazy enough to work".

"If there's a God, He hates me" Johnny moaned.

"Johnny, stop being a buzz kill" Sparx said. "Who knows? Maybe these pirates aren't so bad".

"Uh… last time I checked Sparx, we were knocked unconscious, thrown into a jail cell, and separated from our friends" Johnny retorts. "And you think the guys that left us here 'aren't so bad'?"

"You know what, I'm just going to drop it" Sparx said. "It's obvious that you-"

"Quiet" Johnny hissed, jumping from the door. "Someone's coming".

Johnny then charges up an energy ball, but then shorts it out at the sight of a familiar mole-like creature with black pants, a flock coat, and an ugly red hat walked up to the gate.

"You have got to be kidding me" Johnny moaned.

"Johnny, is that you old friend" the creature asked, its thick Louisiana accent unchanged.

"Uh… hey Mole-Yair" Johnny said hesitantly. "You mind telling us where we are".

"You are on Skabb's ship, and will most likely be forced to compete in arena death matches with the other prisoners" Mole-Yair whispered. "I too am prisoner here, as are many of my kinsmen".

"They how did you get out" Sparx asks.

"Apparently we moles are too small to make for worthwhile entertainment" Mole-Yair replied. "We are made to serve grog to the scavengers that appear to watch".

"You've got to get us out of here" Johnny said.

"Shhh" Mole-Yair hissed. "We'll talk later! Someone is coming!"

With that, Mole-Yair scampered off as more footsteps were heard. The large pirate from the Grove appeared in front of the gate, parrots in tow. Johnny had a shrewd suspicion this was that Skabb person Mole-Yair was talking about.

"I trust your living quarters are to your liking" the orange parrot said.

"I dunno" Sparx shrugged. "My roommate could be more fun though".

"I thought I told you to be quiet, fool" The rod parrot snapped before turning to Johnny. "And you… You get to watch your friends fight first, just to see them get hurt".

Skabb then backed off to allow the two grunts who were flanking him to open the gate and shackle Johnny.

"I really… I mean more than really hate those birds" Sparx whispered. "So how are we going to escape?"

"Not sure yet" Johnny whispered. "Let's see how this plays out".

Once Johnny was secured, Skabb took the extra chain and led Johnny and Sparx through several long passageways before coming to the entrance to some sort of coliseum. Pirates and thugs were already gathered and were staring down into the pit as Skabb slumped down into a chair overlooking the whole thing.

"Fiends and felons" The orange parrot called out. "Scoundrels and swindlers! Welcome… to the first of the evening! Tonight we bring you a very special battle, which is sure to be nothing short of brutal!"

"Enough of this jibba jabba" the red parrot said. "Let's bring on the pain!"

"Introducing… two creatures both rare and powerful! Two creatures of might and magic! Prepare yourselves… and feast your eyes… on Spyro and Cynder… the DRAGONS!"

A gate on the far end of the pit opened and Spyro and Cynder were forced out into the arena as the crowd started throwing insults at them.

"I've got a bad felling about this" Cynder muttered.

"Just stay close, Cynder" Spyro whispered.

"And their opponents" the orange parrot announced. "You've seen them before, and loved them! They are none other than the twins of terror themselves: the Blundertails!"

The gate underneath Skabb opened and two bandits came out, each riding a separate scorpion. They glared down at their smaller prey and made the scorpions charge at them. However, the dragons quickly rammed into the bandits and knocked them off their rides, taking them out of the fight.

"Well done" the orange parrot nodded. "That was certainly an impressive amount of skill. Step forward, little dragons, and receive your glory".

Instead of approaching the captain as requested, Spyro and Cynder both collapsed.

"You waiting for someone to move you suckas" the red parrot shouted. "Come on… this ain't no puppet show".

"Remember when you said you'd wait for the right moment" Sparx whispered to Johnny. "Well now seems like a good time to…"

Sparx's comment was cut off when he saw Johnny's eyes roll into his head. Before Sparx knew what was going on, the super powered teenager passed out.

"What- not you to" Sparx moaned.

**Well, this is an entertaining chapter**

**Also, I've just finished my first District 9 story, Ambassador from Earth, earlier this week. If any of my readers here want to take a look at the story and review it, you're more than welcome to**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	8. Chronicler's Training: Earth and Fear

**What up peoplezez**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've just been focusing on some of my other stories to get to this on**

**Now that I'm back, enjoy**

Johnny let out a small moan as he pulled himself up to a more comfortable position. The first thing he noticed was that he was not at Skabb's coliseum anymore, though he wasn't entirely sure how he had left in the first place. He now seemed to be at some sort of suspended island surrounded by flying rocks and other debris.

"This day just keeps getting better" Johnny moaned.

"It most certainly can" a voice said out of nowhere.

"What the- now I'm hearing voices" Johnny said.

"Calm yourself, Johnny" the voice said. "I'm of no threat to you".

"Could've fooled me" Johnny moaned.

He quickly went to the air and flew over toward another landmass that had a ruin at the end of it.

_Meanwhile…_

Spyro shook himself off as he got up. Immediately he found himself on the same floating island he ended up at when the Chronicler summoned him.

"What now" Spyro moaned.

He quickly flew over to the pedestal, which was now glowing a murky brown, and just stood there.

"You've come far, young dragon" the Chronicler's voice said.

"What" Spyro said. "My grandpa said that you would help, but you've only led me on a path to nowhere".

"Our path through life is not always the one we choose" the Chronicler said. "Sometimes our paths are chosen for us… and it is our destiny to follow them. Wherever it may lead".

Spyro shook his head and jumped on top of the pedestal.

"Everything in the universe has a path" the Chronicler said." For some it is not always the one in front of them. Clear your mind, Spyro, and use the power of the Earth to feel your way".

Within a few moments, Spyro sent out an Earth Fury. The doorway then opened, allowing him to train his powers.

_Meanwhile…_

Cynder let out a moan as she regained consciousness. She then sighed as she stood up and saw the island again.

"Not again" she moaned.

She made her way into the air and flew down to the pedestal, which was now a blood red.

"You have come far, young dragoness" the Chronicler's voice said.

"Far" Cynder asked in a skeptic tone. "Malefor said you would help, but all you've done was lead me and my friends nowhere".

"Our path through life is not always the path that we ourselves choose" the Chronicler said." Sometimes our paths are chosen for us… and we have to follow that path. No matter where it goes".

Cynder sighed as she stepped onto the glowing pedestal.

"Each step along your path shows you many things" the Chronicler said. "In time, you will face the thing you fear the most. You must overcome that fear and you it against your enemies".

In a few moments, a torrent of screams blasted out from her body, making the stones shake. The door then opened and Cynder proceeded onward. When both she and Spyro arrived at the main ruin, they were surprised that Johnny was there, pacing back and forth in front of the pool.

"What took you guys so long" Johnny asked.

"Training" Cynder shrugged.

"Of course it was" Johnny said before turning to the pool. "All right Chronicler, exactly what is going on here? I believe we're entitled to an explanation now that we've followed your little path".

"Of course" the Chronicler said. "But a time will come when you will have to choose your own path… and you are not ready. Open your eyes".

The pool then showed a picture of the mountain the three of them had been sharing nightmares about. There were also Apes heading towards the base.

"Why are they moving toward it" Spyro asked.

"It is their calling" the Chronicler said. "The black hearted creatures of this world cannot resist its temptation. The Well of Souls beckons them as the Night of Eternal Darkness approaches".

"Ok, can someone please bring me into the loop and explain what this Night of Eternal Darkness thing is" Johnny demanded.

"It is the night when the Celestial Moons come together for a great eclipse… that shrouds our world in darkness" Cynder explained.

"Your insight serves you well, Cynder" the Chronicler said. "The Well of Souls is the Pinnacle of its terrible shadow… stirring the spirits of the deceased from their eternal rest and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain… if only for a short while. And soon… the Night of Eternal Darkness will be upon us. Find me… in the Celestial caves of the White Isle…"

**Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	9. CynderJohnny vs Ravage Rider

**What up, peoplezez**

**Sorry for the lapse in the story. I was focusing so much on my college stuff and my other stories that I actually completely forgot about this one.**

**Well, the new chapter's here, so enjoy**

Cynder let out a small groan as she pulled herself up to a more comfortable position. While she was a little upset that the Chronicler had pulled her and Spyro to that dream realm at a bad time, she was also kind of surprised that Johnny had been there as well. She had a shrewd suspicion that the Chronicler did that to Johnny so that he would have enough information as they did.

Suddenly, Cynder heard a small groan right behind her. Turning around, she saw Johnny pulling himself shakily to a standing position.

"Are you all right" Cynder asked as she walked over to see if he was okay.

"Oh man, I just had the craziest dream, Cynder" Johnny said.

"If it was about the Chronicler, it wasn't a dream Johnny" Cynder said.

"Wait-it was real" Johnny asked in a kind of shocked tone.

Before either of them could carry on with the conversation, the door to their cell opened. Several pirates came in, followed by the red parrot, who landed right in front of them.

"Get up, lazy fools" it snapped. "It's time to bruise not time to snooze! I… you know, I-I can't even look at you. You disgust me".

Without another word, they were led back to the coliseum. Skabb was already there, as well as Spyro and Sparx, who were chained up next to him. The red parrot flew up and took its place on the pirate.

"Are you ready for more" the orange parrot asked.

A loud roar echoed thru ought the arena, signaling that the crowd was ready.

"Then without further ado… please give a haaarrty welcome to… Johnny and Cynder".

The door opened and the duo stepped inside. Thugs began throwing trash at them and jeering at them both.

"What do you think they'll have us fight" Cynder asked.

"I don't know" Johnny whispered. "But whatever it is, I hate it".

They stepped into the middle of the coliseum and waited for the parrots to continue talking.

"And their opponent… needing no introduction" the red parrot said. "The captain of crunch… the prince of pain himself. The one and only… RAVAGE RIDER!"

At that precise moment, a small airship dropped into the coliseum. There were several cannons and flamethrowers attached at various points. Spyro could tell that whoever was driving this contraption was a threat.

"This… can't be good" Sparx moaned.

The ship started by quickly firing cannonballs at Cynder. She jumped out of the way and shot a fear blast at it. However it didn't seem to do anything when it made contact with it. Johnny then took over and fired several energy ball, none of them doing much either.

"Nothing's working" Cynder yelled.

The ship then charged at the both of them, shooting fire out of the front cannon. They jumped out of the way as it barely turned to prevent itself from colliding with the wall. This gave Johnny an idea. When it flew at them again, he, jumped over the ship and shot a telekinetic push once he landed. It crashed into the wall, revealing a pair of legs from the hatch in the back.

"Now's our chance" Johnny yelled.

Cynder quickly grabbed the driver and pulled him out, revealing him to be another pirate. Johnny then shot his eye blasts into the ship, destroying the engine and setting it on fire. Oddly enough, the crowd started cheering for them.

"Well, that went well" Cynder said.

"Yeah" Johnny laughed. "Maybe now we can ask for a room upgrade".

Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to ask. Guards quickly chained them up and dragged them back to the prisons. This time, they only threw Cynder in the first cell before dragging Johnny with them. Sparx was already there, which made her assume Spyro was in another cell.

"Well, that fight certainly went well" Sparx said.

"We've got to get out of here Sparx" Cynder said. "Something's about to happen".

"I know" Sparx said. "If I don't get some food, I'm gonna freak out. I got it! Why don't you shoot some sparkly magic out of your face and blow the gate up?"

Cynder shook her head and walked to the gate. A moment later, she heard footsteps down the hall and saw someone she wasn't expecting approaching her.

"Mole-Yair" Cynder asked.

"Yes, it is I, Cynder" Mole-Yair said. "I have a message for you from another prisoner. Here, take it".

Mole-Yair slipped a paper through the grating and walked off.

"What does it say" Sparx asked hurriedly.

"Let's see" Cynder said, picking up the message. "'Dear friend, there are whispers going around the ship. Word of your captivity has travelled quickly. Many of the prisoners are becoming uneasy. They say that the Ape King himself has placed a bounty on you… and all of the dragons. These are dark times. But know this: you have allies. I look forward to the day when we can meet. Hunter of Avalar'".

"Who" Sparx asked.

"I have no idea" Cynder said.

Meanwhile…

Johnny was forcibly thrown into a cell separate from Cynder. Spyro was already there, and he got up when Johnny came in. the human got up and ran over to the closed grate.

"Can I at least get room service" Johnny yelled after the retreating pirates.

"Johnny, we need to get out of here" Spyro said as he walked over to his friend. "Something terrible is going to happen".

"It already has Spyro" Johnny said. "I'm hungry. And when I don't get anything to eat, I get cranky".

"Same old Johnny" Spyro muttered.

He went over to the gate and stood there for a while. A moment later, he heard footsteps down the hall. A pirate then came up to the gate.

"You have a message" it said curtly, slipping it through the gate before leaving.

"Yay" Johnny said. "Fan mail".

"Let me see here" Spyro said, walking up to the message. "'Dear friend, there are whispers going around the ship. Word of your captivity has travelled quickly. Many of the prisoners are becoming uneasy. They say that the Ape King himself has placed a bounty on you… and all of the dragons. These are dark times. But know this: you have allies. I look forward to the day when we can meet. Hunter of Avalar'".

"Who the hell is Hunter" Johnny asked.

"I don't know" Johnny shrugged.

**Well, that certainly was an interesting chapter, what with the fighting and the letters and all… oh dude, I just got that!**

**Oh, and I've just started a Kingdom Hearts story in case you guys are interested**

**R&R both stories plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	10. From Stupid Bad to Stupid Worse

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same Craziness**

**Enjoy**

Spyro and Johnny had been brought to the arena sooner than they had expected. Oddly enough, Cynder and Sparx were with them. They had been standing outside the gate leading to the coliseum for a while now, waiting for someone to let them in.

"Guests of the arena" the orange parrot's voice rang. "We have just received exciting news about some of our combatants. Shall we bring them out?"

A loud cheer erupted as the gate opened. The trio stepped out nervously out into the arena.

"It has come to our attention that rumors have been going around that these three are of great importance" the red parrot yelled. "So tell us: what kind of greatness can you offer? Ah don't answer that! The only thing great you have to show us… is GREAT PAIN!"

"Bring out the Executioner" the orange parrot yelled.

The door under Skabb opened once more. What appeared to be a giant Roman gladiator but fatter stepped out and laughed right at them.

"This… can't be good" Sparx moaned.

The gladiator started the fight by charging straight at them, swinging its sword wildly. They managed to jump out of the way and began launching attacks at the creature. However, it kept using the shield it was carrying to block the attacks.

"Now what" Cynder asked.

"We need to get rid of the shield" Spyro told them.

"Easier said than done" Sparx laughed.

"I'll handle it" Johnny said, letting Cynder backhand Sparx with her wing.

Johnny then reached out and grabbed the shield telekinetically, making it rise into the air. The gladiator, noticing what was going on, let go of the sword and grabbed the shield with both hands and Johnny threw it towards the wall, making crash into it before dropping into the poisonous water that was surrounding the arena.

"Uh… well, not how I had planned it, but it still worked" Johnny shrugged.

"Well, well, it seems we are amongst greatness aren't we" the red parrot said mockingly. "These three have defeated everything that we could throw at them".

This caused a new wake of jeering at the group.

"Fret not, o faithful fans" the orange parrot said, restoring order. "Tonight… we have a special bonus match. These three will fight against each other to determine the true champion!"

The crowd started cheering at the sudden addition of the new fight. Spyro, Cynder, and Johnny looked at each other and sighed.

"Just like old times, huh guys" Cynder asked with a kind of dry humor behind it.

"Yeah" Spyro laughed. "But how are we going to get out of this?"

"Relax you guys" Johnny said. "Just put on a show while I try to figure a way out".

Unfortunately they never got a chance to execute this plan. At that precise moment, a small group of Dreadwings dropped in from out of nowhere and started bombing the ship. Spyro, Cynder, and Johnny were blown apart when one of the bombs exploded in front of them, though Spyro and Cynder were standing right next each other.

"What's going on" Spyro coughed.

The smoke from the fires the bombs caused was making it hard for them to see. Not only that but they couldn't tell why the Dreadwings were attacking them.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing" Johnny's voice said through the noise.

Spyro and Cynder looked up in shock. One of the Dreadwings had grabbed Johnny and was holding him in a position where he couldn't fight back. They also saw what seemed to be the armor from the attack on the Temple signaling the retreat.

"Guys" Johnny yelled down to his friends. "I'm in trouble! I need assistance!"

"Johnny" Cynder screamed.

She tried to chase after the Dreadwings, but Sparx managed to get in front of her.

"Whoa, slow down, Cynder" he yelled over the noise. "I like your enthusiasm but we have to worry about our own safety".

"I don't care" Cynder cried. "Johnny never turned his back on me and I'm not going to turn my back on him".

"Cynder, Sparx is right" Spyro said. "Johnny can take care of himself. What's important right now is getting out of here before it's too late".

With a heavy heart, Cynder followed Spyro and Sparx through the entrance they went through and down the tunnel. The straggling pirates that were caught off guard from the attack were easy prey for them. When they got to the prison area, they found that Mole-Yair was standing at one of the farther cells.

"Spyro, Cynder" Mole-Yair yelled when he caught sight of them. "My companions are still trapped in their cells and the chamber gates are locked. We have to find a way to open them".

"Ok" Spyro nodded. "Sit tight. We'll come back for you".

They quickly found a set of boards on the outside of the ship that lead to an elevator. Unfortunately, the cannons that were there were firing off in a rhythmic fashion. Spyro and Cynder had to time the blasts to reach the elevator, which took them up to a floor where gas was leaking out of a series of pipes. While Spyro tended to the pirates that was there. Cynder pushed a set of carts in front of the venting gas, which caused an explosion in a nearby doorway. A few moments later, Mole-Yair and the rest of the Manweersmalls had floated up in a raft.

Merci, mon amis" Mole-Yair said. "I hope we can meet again… perhaps under better circumstances".

"Good luck, Mole-Yair" Spyro nodded.

They watched as one of the Manweersmalls piloted the raft away from the ship. In a few minutes, they could no longer see it.

"Hey, that Mole-Yair guy just gave me an idea" Sparx said. "Why don't WE get off the burning boat?"

"Not yet" Cynder told him. "We have to find a map that can get us to a place called the White Isle… and I think I know where to find one".

"You know I hate you right" Sparx asked her.

They then made their way back to the tunnel they used to escape the coliseum. A metal fence that had been locked earlier was now broken, letting the get to the upper deck of the ship. However, as they had learned countless times during this journey, nothing was that simple. A large group of pirates were waiting to ambush them once they got there. The more Spyro and Cynder defeated, the more seemed to show up. Finally they managed to punch through and take an elevator up to the masts, where a rope bridge took them to the other side of the ship.

After dropping back down to the floor, they had to take on yet another large wave of pirates, forcing them to use one of their fury pulses. However, once Spyro shot down a raft, the Blundertails were back.

"Did you miss us" one of the riders asked mockingly. "Its payback time for what you did to us back at the arena".

Right as he said that, a trio of bomb-carrying Dreadwings flew into the scene and actually did something that wasn't expected: they saved Spyro and Cynder. They each dropped their bombs right on top of the Blundertails, effectively taking them out of the fight.

"Ok, what was that about" Cynder asked.

"Who cares" Sparx snapped. "We don't have to worry about them anymore".

One of the bombs had managed to punch a hole into the floor. Dropping into it, they landed right where Cynder was hoping to go: Skabb's quarters. Spyro was surprised that he had a lot of treasure for someone as dumb as he was.

"Whoa… look at all this stuff" Cynder gasped.

"Oh sure, take your time" Sparx laughed. "It's not like we're about to fall to our deaths in a giant heap of flaming-".

"Well, well, if it isn't the purple menace and his little girlfriend" a voice said behind them. "I hope you weren't planning on leaving".

Skabb and the parrots had just made their way there. Several small burns had peppered his face.

"Yeah, especially since we have a score to settle chump" the red parrot snapped.

"Who are you calling chump" Sparx shot back.

"You, fool" the red parrot yelled. "You!"

"It's quite remarkably how much trouble the two have managed to bring here" the orange parrot said.

"You brought this on yourself" Cynder shot back.

"You gonna let him talk to you that way, doodle-brain" the red parrot yelled at Skabb.

Skabb, who for obvious reasons was very bright, nodded his head.

"Shut up, fool" the red parrot snapped. "Fire the cannon".

The small cannon that was hidden in the treasure chest on Skabb's back shot out a round at the dragons, who barely got out of the way. He then started hopping around, shooting his retractable hook at them. On several occasions, the hook got caught on something, allowing them to attack him. After a while, he started shooting pellets out of a hidden gun in his left wrist. Luckily, it kept jamming when he fired too much, again letting them attack the pirate.

Fed up with the way the fight was going, Skabb shot the window, creating a sizeable hole.

"This is where we part ways" the orange parrot said dramatically.

"So long chumps" the red parrot laughed as Skabb somehow _flew _out the window.

"What the- how is he doing that" Cynder asked.

"Who cares" Sparx said. "We can't just let them get away".

Spyro and Cynder stared at Sparx, laughing that he had even said that.

"Oops… did I say that out loud" he asked feebly.

**Yes Sparx, you did say it out loud. I wonder what will happen next.**

**Oh and I started a poll for another story. REVIEW IT NOW!**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	11. Skabb's Last Stand and Fall

**What up, peoplezez**

**I know I'm updating earlier than what you're expecting. Unfortunately some of my other stories are going through some… technical difficulties right and they won't let me update them. So here's the next chapter for this story.**

**Enjoy**

Spyro and Cynder were ducking through the ships in Skabb's fleet while they were searching for the mentally challenged pirate and his parrot cohorts. They were going through them because, when they had nearly caught up with him in the air, a series of cannonballs nearly took them out of the sky and forced them to land. Without Johnny there helping them figure out what to do, their chances of finding him were slim at best.

Unfortunately, the pirates, along with the Dreadwing riding Apes that had stayed behind, were not making this easy for them. On top of having endless waves of pirates to deal with, the Dreadwings would drop explosive bundles down on the ships. Luckily, all they did was take out any pirates that were too tough to take out on their own.

"Why are the Apes helping us" Spyro asked when they were taking shelter in the leading bay of one of the smaller ships in order to catch their breath.

"Maybe they owe Cynder something" Sparx laughed.

"I don't think so" Cynder said, swatting Sparx away with one of her wings in tribute to Johnny. "I think Gaul wants to make sure that he kills us personally".

"Who" Spyro asked.

"The giant Ape that attacked us in that training room" Cynder explained.

"Then why isn't he here trying to kill us personally" Spyro asked.

"Because the one thing I know about Gaul better than anyone is that he'll never do anything he believes is beneath him" Cynder said. "If Gaul does something himself, he would only do it on his terms".

Deciding to bring this matter up with the Chronicler, they began taking life rafts to nearby boats, taking out pirates that were getting in the way. However, as they were crossing one of them, they were forced to crash into the side of one of the larger boats when a cannonball slammed into one of the sails holding the raft up. While Cynder took care of a small group of pirates that were in the room, Spyro loaded a nearby cannon and shot a steel crate out of the way, allowing them to get through.

After taking out a larger wave on the top of the deck, they had to navigate across a line of exposed planks just to get to another life raft. Once they got to the next boat, they ran into a problem: one of the pirates had taken control of one of the Dreadwings and was now trying to scuttle the ship with both dragons on it. Cynder used a fear blast to frighten the Dreadwing into crashing into one of the masts on the side.

"Good thinking, Cynder" Spyro said happily.

"I have my moments" Cynder nodded.

The next ship over had them pulling several levers in order to get to the bottom deck, where a fire had crippled the floor, making it easy to take out the pirates while at the same time tricky to navigate. Yet they managed to take out the last of them. When they reached the final ship, they were surprised that there was no one there.

"I thought for sure for sure Skabb was going to be on this boat" Cynder sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know" Spyro groaned. "There are no other places where he can hide".

"Uh guys… maybe over there" Sparx said, pointing to something into the distance.

Both dragons had to crane their necks just to get a good look and were surprised at what they saw. Skabb appeared to be standing on the arena from the Coliseum. How he had managed to get it airborne they did not know. Deciding it was safer to fly, the landed on the arena just as Skabb turned around.

"You suckas don't know when to quit do you" the red parrot snapped.

"Please" Sparx laughed. "I give up all the time".

Both Spyro and Cynder shot dirty looks at the dragonfly.

"Sorry… thought it would sound cooler" Sparx said defensively.

Skabb seemed to have repaired part of his peg leg from the last fight. However it was not fully repaired yet, giving Spyro and Cynder the advantage of mobility. However, like in the last fight, Skabb showed that he was the power behind this operation. Not only did he used the cannon to keep both dragons at bay, nut on occasion he would charge power into his sword and create energy shockwaves on the ground, implying that he had some sort of magical ability. He also was a bit more resistant to their attacks than last time, a fact that made it very difficult for either of them to get an advantage.

Fortunately, the remaining Dreadwings that were in the arena dropped the rest of the explosives they had, causing Skabb to stagger backwards from the backlash. This caused him to overstep the wooden plank and plummet into the water below. The parrots, however, got off at the last second and landed on one of the support rails. The orange parrot seemed a little o=more on edge than his counterpart.

"That ain't nothin'" the red parrot snapped. "We don't need him to take out that punk! I pity the fool that messes with us! Welcome to the world of hurt!"

At that point, Sparx had heard enough. Just as the parrot finished the sentence, he landed a right hook on her jaw, knocking her out instantly. The orange parrot, mortified by this turn of events, took off into the air, screaming something about lunatics as he flew away.

"Hooo-aah" Sparx whooped. "That felt good!"

"No time to brag Sparx" Spyro said. "We didn't get a very long look at the map, so we have to find some sort of landmark. Let's go Cynder!"

Cynder didn't respond to what Spyro. In fact, she hadn't said anything for a while, which made Spyro a lithe nervous.

"Cynder" he asked.

Turning around, Spyro and Sparx saw that Cynder was sitting in the middle of the arena crying to herself.

"Are you all right" Spyro asked.

"No" Cynder sobbed. "I had one chance to repay Johnny for saving my life and I blow it. I don't deserve to be friends with him".

"Don't say that, Cynder" Sparx said. "I sure there will be plenty of chances where you can save him".

"You don't get it Sparx" Cynder sobbed. "Johnny was the only one who made me feel like I belonged with you and the Guardians. He was the only one who made me think I mattered. Without him… I feel so alone".

Spyro was upset that Cynder was sad, even though he himself was just as sad as she was. He had known Johnny longer than she had. He was also the fist of reason every time Sparx said something stupid. Now that he was gone, Spyro wasn't sure how they were going to go on without him.

Suddenly, just as Spyro thought about this, he felt feeling he didn't really know existed surface about Cynder. Ever since they had rescued her, Spyro had always cared about her. Yet this was only the second time this had happened. When the first time occurred, which was her laughing after Johnny beaming Cyril with something he called a baseball in the private area just to get out of another one of his boring lectured, he had gone to Ignitus about it, to which he had said it was something called love. And unless he was mistaken, he was sure the same thing was happening right now.

Approaching her ever so slowly, Spyro ducked his head down to where Cynder's was and snaked a quick kiss on her lips. Although it was short, it still caught her by surprise, making her look up in astonishment.

"You're not alone Cynder" Spyro said in a gentle tone.

Cynder, shocked by what he meant, ran up to him and nuzzled him on the side of the head. Although Spyro didn't know it, she was developing feelings for him as welled and was happy that he cared for her as well. Spyro, happy that Cynder was happier, draped his wings around her to hold her close.

"Uh, hate to break up the little love sequence, but don't we have somewhere to go" Sparx asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Spyro and Cynder broke off the hug in a hurry. They followed Sparx into the air, who was getting a little mad.

"What's wrong with Sparx" Cynder asked.

"Oh nothing" Spyro said happily. "He just can't say anything about us being together because it's against our code

"What" Cynder asked.

"Meh, he came up with the idea when his first girlfriend came around" Spyro shrugged. "I laughed my head off because I thought it was hilarious that anyone would go out with him. When she broke up with him, we both laid down some ground rules between us. The code has stuck ever since, and it's come in very useful. He doesn't like it, but he knows he can't say anything".

"Would you guys stop talking and tell me where we're going" Sparx shouted back to them.

"Just keep your eyes open for an island or something" Cynder shouted back.

"Sure" Sparx laughed. "I'll just keep my eyes peeled for the sign that says SPOOKY MOON TEMPLE".

It was at that point that Spyro and Cynder were once again beginning to lose consciousness. With a sigh, they both began falling toward the water.

"Oh no… please tell me the both of you are just pulling over to go to the bathroom" Sparx moaned.

**Timber!**

**I wonder what the Chronicler will have to say to them this time.**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	12. Chronicler's Training: Electricity &Wind

**What up peoplezez**

**Well, it looks like we're coming to the end of Spyro and Cynder getting their powers back. Hope you guys enjoy this**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

Despite the fact that he knew that the Chronicler meant well, Spyro was starting to get a little sick of being dragged to that dream world at the most inopportune times. He was now standing next to the dais- a bright yellow this time- awaiting to be told what is going on.

"Something's not right" he muttered before speaking aloud. "Why is it so dark? Can you hear me? Is anyone there? I want to know what has happened to Johnny".

"A flash of lightning is born of the sky and it tempers, young dragon" the Chronicler's voice said. "You must learn to control your own emotions if you are to tame the free spirit of electricity".

_Why can't he ever flat-out tell me anything _Spyro thought miserably as he stepped on the dais.

"Surrender to its erratic nature" the Chronicler instructed. "Allow its energy to charge through your body and anticipate its movements. Then unleash it… willingly".

On cue, Spyro let out a powerful Electricity Fury pulse.

"This power is accentuated by your impulsive nature" the Chronicler said. "Trust your instincts, Spyro".

The door opened and Spyro went through and trained with his new powers.

_Meanwhile…_

Cynder had just about had enough of the Chronicler summoning her to the dreamscape at the worst times. Not only was she waiting alone by her dais- which was now a light gray- but without Spyro or Johnny by her side, she felt even more alone than before.

"It's so dark" she muttered before speaking up. "Why do you keep bringing me here? Are you even there? I want to know what going to happen to _Johnny"._

The last word came out as more of a sob than a word.She was upset that Johnny was still in the hands of the Apes without any clue on where he was.

"A gust of air is created from the sky and its emotions, young dragoness" the Chronicler said. "You must learn to overcome your sadness if you are to use the calm spirit of wind".

_Why can't he ever flat-out tell me anything _Cynder thought miserably as he stepped on the dais.

"Surrender to its elegant nature" the Chronicler instructed. "Allow its touch to flow through you and glide with its movements. Then unleash it… willingly".

With that, a series of small tornadoes pulsed their way out of her body, evaporating once they hit the wall.

"This power is accentuated your love for your friends" the Chronicler said. "Trust your heart, Cynder"

The door opened once again, allowing Cynder to train her new powers. After this was done, she once again went to the ruin, where Spyro was arriving as well. This time, however, they both kissed each other before moving on.

"Okay, we've completed your test" Spyro said. "What do we do next? How can we find you? Are you there?"

Instead of the Chronicler's voice telling them what to do, all they heard was air.

"Great… now the voice inside our heads is ignoring us" Cynder groaned. "No what do we do?"

Spyro began pacing around, trying to decide what to do. After a while, his eyes fell on the pool, as well as Cynder's.

"Maybe just a quick peek" Spyro said.

Together they stared into the pool as a vision came forward.

_Vision… and in real life…_

Johnny was starting to get a little sick of being dragged around with a chain. He was now being taken through several passageways in the same ugly mountain he had been seeing in his dreams. He now was being led into the center of the mountain, where a group of Apes were digging some sort of pit. Sitting on a throne above them was the same ugly Ape he had killed in that training accident.

Getting a clear look at him, Johnny saw that he was truly the ugliest of all the Apes. His main of hair was in serious need of a shower and a cut. Several warts peppered his scar marked face. He wore a purple Viking-esqe helmet, an ugly black tunic, and carried a staff that had a Spirit Gem in it. The strangest feature he had was that some sort of green jewel had replaced his left eye.

"Didn't I kill you already" Johnny asked mocking. "Ah, it doesn't matter. All you Apes look the same to me: _ugly"._

"Hmph, defiant to the end" Gaul laughed. "That makes your demise that much sweeter".

"You do know you can't get away with this right" Johnny asked.

"There is nothing you can do to prevent this" Gaul said. "We are merely here to welcome Quarthop back into the Realm and join him at his side. And since you've been such a persistent thorn to our plans, you shall have the honor of being the first to perish by his hand".

"And what makes you think I'm going to die" Johnny laughed.

"Because, without your friends to help you, you will be easy prey for our master" Gaul said.

Stupid as he was, Gaul did have a good point. This 'Quarthop' person had eons to plot his revenge while Johnny had only known about his powers for at least two months. Plus Spyro and Cynder were probably still dealing with this whole Chronicler nonsense.

"Long have we waited" Gaul announced. "Long have we suffered! But soon our Master will return, and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the Apes! We shall have our revenge!"

**And yet again, the Chronicler doesn't tell them anything. How's that for irony.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	13. the White Isle

**What up, peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

"Good-bye, freaky little turtle monster! Good-bye, Good-bye, thanks for everything!"

For once, Spyro and Cynder were glad to hear Sparx talk. Shaking off the numbness from being knocked out in mid-flight, the first thing they noticed was that they were both soaking wet.

"Cynder, are you all right" Spyro asked.

"I think so" Cynder said shakily. "What happened?"

"Oh gee, let's see" Sparx said, every trace of sarcasm evident in his voice. "The both of you have been hearing voices inside your heads that have been sending us on some sort of wild goose chase. And now we're stuck on some deserted island - in the middle of nowhere by the way- with no clue as to what to do next".

"Look, I'm sorry Sparx, but the Chronicler hasn't exactly told us what we should be doing" Spyro said.

"Oh, here we go again with this Chronicler garbage" Sparx said. "You know what, forget the Chronicler. It's his stupid little riddles and cryptic messages that have us-"

"Wait" Cynder said, lifting up a wing to silence the young dragonfly. "I think we're here".

As unlikely as it seemed, Cynder was right. At the far end of the tunnel they were in front of was the same kind of light that was always in the chronicler's room.

"Oh goodie" Sparx moaned.

The light at the end of the tunnel was just a mixture of the same colors that made up their ice and shadow elements. After reaching a hole in the wall, they entered another chamber, this one not as large as the first one and using the colors that represented their earth and fear elements. They reached the final room through a floating platform, this one featuring the colors of their fire and poison elements.

Leaving the tunnel, they reached a courtyard with several stone statues in front. While Sparx thought they were simply for effect, Spyro and Cynder knew better: these were the same dummies that the Chronicler had used during those training sessions. As expected, they came to life and attacked them. And as usual, they fell to them both in a matter of seconds.

After crossing several small passageways, they entered another courtyard, this one featuring for busts in front of a building. However, none of them were glowing, making it hard to tell what was going on.

"Sacred Threshold… Hallowed Ground… Pathways unfold… Lost is found…" a cool female voice said out of nowhere. "Prove your worth with quick desire… unlock the door with all your power".

"What the- now I'm hearing voices" Sparx moaned.

"What does that mean" Cynder asked.

"I don't know" Spyro said. "We must have overlooked something. Come on, let's have a look around".

No sooner than he had said that that four mechanical balls shot out of the ground and went straight for the dragons. They seemed to be a lot tougher than the statues, blocking their strikes as if they were nothing. However, when Spyro hit one of them with a Comet Dash, it started to glow a bright orange and zoomed over to one of the pedestals as another one took its place. The same thing happened when Cynder blasted one with one of her Poison Bombs.

"Blast them with your powers, Cynder" Spyro shouted over to her. "It's the only way we can go on!"

In a few moments, all the orbs were glowing and in place. With a creek, the door opened and allowed them in. following a narrow passageway, they found their way back to where the Pool of Visions was. Yet, the chronicler wasn't there for some reason. Instead, eight doors were surrounding them, each one glowing with a specific color of their elements.

"What do you think the doors are for, Spyro" Cynder asked.

"I'm not sure" Spyro mused. "I'd want to say this has something to do with our powers, but I don't know what purpose they serve".

"Only one way to find out" Cynder said.

"Am I the only one here who's beginning to question why we're even here" Sparx asked at random.

"Yes, you are" Spyro said.

With that, Spyro and Cynder headed into the rooms that was apparently set for their earth and fear elements. As Spyro had predicted, the Chronicler had indeed set aside these rooms for each of their powers. However, this wasn't like the practice sessions the Chronicler had put them through during their journey. The creatures here were trying to kill them. On top of that there were several more orbs they had to activate as well as chasms they had to cross.

Once they had managed to reach the end, they were brought to separate training rooms, where a spirit representing their element. Spyro managed to overpower his quicker, while Cynder took her time wearing down hers. Once they both were defeated, a platform brought them back to them main room, where Sparx had been waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough" he laughed.

Cynder swatted him away as she made her way over to her love.

"Are you all right, Cynder" Spyro asked once they both reached each other.

"A little shaken up, but otherwise all right" Cynder said. "You?"

"I'm fine" Spyro nodded.

"We'll, at least we now know what we're up against" Cynder laughed.

"Yeah" Spyro said. "Well, let's carry on".

They then proceeded to defeat the remaining elemental gauntlet courses, each run becoming easier since they could predict what was coming next. Finally, after defeating the spirits of fire and poison, all the trials had been completed. Yet, for some reason, there was still no sign of the Chronicler. The only thing that had changed was that the Pool of Visions was now glowing a pure white.

"What do we do now" Cynder asked.

"I don't know" Spyro muttered. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

"Hey, if there is could we, you know, not wake it up" Sparx snapped. "So far, everything we ran into on this island has tried to kill us".

"Expose your hearts what you fear most, then face the thing you fear the most" the voice from earlier had said.

"I knew it" Sparx yelled. "This place wants us dead!"

"What does that mean" Cynder asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Spyro said, motioning to the glowing pool. "Are you ready, Cynder?"

"I don't know" Cynder whispered.

"Just stay close to me" Spyro said, wrapping his tail around Cynders.

Cynder felt braver despite feeling scared about what would happen. Together, they walked over to the light. However, right before they could jump in, Sparx flew in front of them.

"Wait, don't do it" he yelled franticly. "Don't leave me here alone in the wacky moon temple, with the whispering walls and the crawly thingies! They want to make me part of their freak show!"

"We have to do this, Sparx" Cynder said.

With that, she and Spyro jumped into the pool, disappearing in a bright flash.

"Mommy… tell it to stop" Sparx moaned, paying tribute to his missing friend.

_Meanwhile…_

Cynder was sure this was the strangest thing she had ever seen in her young life, and she had seen some pretty strange things. She and Spyro were now standing in the middle of a floating, transparent arena. Black clouds were swirling all around them, flashing lightning at regular intervals. The dragons didn't have time to look around, for, at that moment, a flash of orange light momentarily blinded them. When they could see again, they jumped back in shock from what they saw.

It was Cynder… or rather the evil part that had corrupted for most of her life. Yet the spirit that had taken this form was glowing in the same orange light it had appeared in. regardless, it stared at them with its bright, soulless eyes as it slowly made its way toward them.

"Oh no" Cynder cried. "Not this! I cannot go through this again!"

"Relax Cynder" Spyro said soothingly. "It's just an illusion".

"That may be true, but I doubt that's the least of our problems" Cynder sobbed.

The evil Cynder then charged right at them, giving Spyro barely enough time to pull Cynder out of the way. Spyro had a feeling that only their elemental attacks would work against it because, but with Cynder terrified of what would happen, he was stuck on the defensive half the time. Sure enough, the spirit had trapped Spyro in a corner and was about to go in for the kill.

"NO" Cynder screamed, diving in front of her love just as the spirit's tail blade swung down.

**Hmm… figure I'll stop it here and make you guys guess about what will happen**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	14. The Chronicler

**What up peoplezez**

**Once again, I'm coming to the end of another story in my trilogy remakes. However, I'm yet to decide when I want to start part three.**

**Enjoy**

Everything had stopped in Spyro's mind. He couldn't believe what he had seen. When he finally came to his senses, Cynder was on the other side of the arena, and was fading fast.

"CYNDER, NO" he screamed, using his time powers to keep the spirit that had struck her down from stopping him.

He reached Cynder in a matter of seconds, pulling her into the slowed time with him. Her breathing was becoming more and more labored by the second. He didn't know how long she was going to last.

"Cynder… please don't die" he pleaded. "Please… stay with me… we can get through this…"

"It is too late for me, Spyro" she said weakly. "But… before I die… there is something I have to tell you".

"W-what" Spyro gasped.

"Remember… remember when I said I felt alone when we lost Johnny" Cynder asked.

"Yeah" Spyro nodded.

"I lied" Cynder said. "Johnny's kidnapping wasn't really what I was thinking about. The truth is I had fallen in love with both of you".

"Really" Spyro asked.

"Yeah" Cynder nodded. "Yet Johnny had told me there was no way it would work out between him and me while he was still human and that you were the one I was meant to be with".

Spyro went silent when Cynder told him this. He didn't know what to think.

"So when the Apes kidnapped Johnny, I had begun thinking 'What if Spyro is next'? I didn't think I can bear losing anyone close to me again. But now I realize the both of you have been a big part of my life. And I now know that I will never be alone. I love you, Spyro".

"I… I love you to, Cynder" Spyro whispered.

With the last of her strength, Cynder placed her paw on Spyro's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Yet this time, it wasn't a stolen moment like the one they had when they defeated Skabb. This time, they felt like they were stuck at the lips and couldn't let go. They wanted this moment to last forever without being interrupted.

"You have faced your fear".

Before they knew what was going on, another white flash surrounded them. The next thing they knew, they were lying on the floor back on the White Isle. Gingerly, they got up and tested themselves on the ground.

"What happened…" Cynder moaned.

"…Cynder… you're alive…" Spyro gasped.

"Yeah, but… was that a dream… or not" Cynder asked.

"Hey guys, you might want to check this out" Sparx's voice said from the other side of the room.

The two dragons turned to where Sparx was. He was floating next to a newly open door. Going in, they saw they were now in some sort of library. Books were floating by themselves off the shelves and being replaced by others. In the center was a giant hourglass that had some sort of blue fluid in it.

"This is incredible" Spyro said. "The entire history of the dragon race… I think it's all here".

"It is…well most of it" a voice said from the other side of the room. "The records in this hall date back to the beginning of time… nearly".

Another dragon stepped out from behind the hourglass. He looked extremely old. It had dirty gray scales that were cover by a blue robe and its midnight blue scales were torn in places. Its gray horns were twisted in several places. It wore a blue Spirit crystal around its neck and carried several satchels filled with scrolls over its shoulder.

"The Chronicler" Cynder said in surprise.

"Yes, Cynder… it is I" the Chronicler said. "And I have been waiting for you both".

"Oh well… I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long" Sparx said. "Especially since you had the place… I don't know… TRY TO KILL US!"

"It was a necessary evil" the Chronicler explained. "I had to be sure. I haven't had any visitors… in my solitude… for almost five thousand years now, living on this island since the end of the first Dragon/Ape war".

"You been here for that long" Spyro asked.

"Oh yes" the Chronicler said. "But I have my books. And I watch and wait… and listen for things to come so that I may put them into the books of Time. The both of you are also written in the books, though many pages are still left incomplete".

"We are… May we see" Cynder asked, getting a nod from Spyro.

"Of course" the Chronicler said. "These ones are yours".

With that a pair of purple and black books floated down from the shelves, opening to some of the earlier pages. When they began reading them, an image of Gaul appeared in their minds.

"Why is he in our books" Cynder asked.

"It was Gaul who led the raid on the temple during the night of your births" the Chronicler explained. "That was… most unfortunate. Oh. And look… here is little Sparx".

"H-hey" Sparx sputtered, flying in front of the books and cutting of the vision. "No one needs to see that… ever".

"Wait a minute" Cynder said. "You said you've been here since the first war against the Apes. Are you perhaps…?"

"Yes, Cynder" the Chronicler nodded. "Before my untimely death, I was known as Tarano".

"Really" Spyro asked.

"Really" the Chronicler nodded "Like I said before, I have been n this island for almost five thousand years… trapped as a spirit unable to move on… yet unable to die".

"So, these books tell the future" Cynder asked, her expression telling them that she wanted to avoid this topic.

"In parts" the Chronicler said. "Though just glimpses of the future at best".

"Then I want to know what will happen to Johnny" Cynder said.

"Cynder, you don't und-" the Chronicler started to say.

"Please" Cynder pleaded. "I must know".

"I agree with her" Spyro said. "Johnny's as much my friend as hers".

"Very well" The Chronicler sighed. "But you must promise not to mention that you know this until Johnny is ready to talk about it".

As Spyro and Cynder nodded, their books were floated back up to the shelf. At the same time, another book floated down, except this one was pure white. When the vision appeared, all that was there was a twisted mesh of strange metal objects

"Spyro, Cynder, you must understand that when he was a kid, he was place in an orphanage after he had lost both in a terrible accident" the Chronicler said. "While his positive attitude may still be intact, there is no doubt he is still upset about not knowing who he is. And when the Dark Master returns… it is not likely that he, strong as he is, will be able to resist the Dark Master's temptation".

"No, I don't believe that" Cynder said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Johnny isn't known to just give up" Spyro said.

The Chronicler sighed. He knew convincing them was not going to be easy.

"Spyro, Cynder, let me tell you another tail" he said. "There was once a dragon, long ago, whose raw power was far greater than anyone had ever seen or… could've imagined. At first he mastered fire… which was odd because he was not a fire dragon. Then came ice and wind… and other abilities none though possible. Is this story sounding familiar?"

"Grandpa" Spyro nodded.

"The first purple dragon" the Chronicler said. "In the beginning, he was encouraged to continue… and secrets of elemental mastery were passed unto him willingly be the elders. But over time, they had begun to notice a drastic change in his personality... as well as an aggression that consumed… everything. When the elders realized he was being controlled by the vengeful spirit for Quarthop- or as he had been called over the ages, the Dark Master- he was sent away on a journey to get him to break free of the poisonous power that was controlling his spirit".

"But he returned earlier than expected, didn't he" Cynder asked.

"Yes" the Chronicler said. "And in his solitude, he had built an army… not of dragons, but of the Ape legions that had been in exile… and taught them to artificially harness the power of the Spirit gems… our life force".

"But he fought back" Spyro said.

"Yes" the Chronicler said. "And the sheer weight of Quarthop's malice combined with Malefor's desire to be free cracked the mountain lair he resided in and created a pit of despair, where the lost souls of this world could reside".

"The Well of Souls" Spyro and Cynder said together.

"…created by the very beast you know seeks to escape it" the Chronicler finished.

"B-but you said the eclipse would only allow the spirits to escape for a short while" Spyro said.

"Yes, but if there was a spirit powerful enough to permanently break free…" the Chronicler reminded.

"Then how do we stop it" Spyro asked.

"There is no stopping it" the Chronicler sighed. "It has been written".

"Then why have you called us here" Spyro asked.

"To ride out this storm… where you'll be safe" The Chronicler said. "And live to fight another day".

"What about the others" Cynder asked. "What about their safety?"

"I feel the worst for the other" the Chronicler sighed.

"And Johnny" Cynder asked tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Are we supposed to just sit here and do nothing while he is forced to join… THEM?"

"Unfortunately, there is no other way" the Chronicler said.

"No" Cynder yelled. "You keep talking about choosing a path, but the three of us were never given a choice. I can't sit here and watch Johnny's future be destroyed by the same forces that tried to destroy mine. I'm going to rescue him and none of you can stop me".

"I wasn't thinking about it" Spyro said. "In fact, I was planning on coming with you".

"Spyro-" the Chronicler started.

"I'm sorry Chronicler" Spyro said. "I know this might not be the path you'd choose for us, but we have to walk our own path… and do what we know is right. Cynder is right: you can't stop us".

"Then I won't" the Chronicler. "Young dragons, I have waited far too long to meet you just to watch you leave here stricken with grief and doubt. But you mush hurry. The dark hour of the eclipse is near… and you both will need a clear mind and pure heart if you can withstand the evil of that place. I will show you the way".

**Sheesh, that Chronicler guy sure talks a lot**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	15. Scaling the Mountain

**What up peoplezez**

**As you all have probably guessed by now, I'm coming to the end of this story. However, I'll be putting off working on part 3 until I've finished some of my other stories that I'm working on.**

**Enjoy**

"So let me get this straight so I know why I died" Sparx said. "The plan is to wander aimlessly into the land of darkness to face an army of creatures that will want to kill us, while at the same time try to save a creature that has nearly catalyzed our deaths on several occasions?"

"Yeah… I guess that pretty much what we're doing Sparx" Spyro said.

"I'm pumped" Sparx said. "Let's… let's do this".

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx had been walking down a trail that the Chronicler had said lead right to the Well of Soul for a while. The two moons that were in the sky, while not in contact yet, were slowly making their way toward each other, making the trip even more dangerous. They hadn't been attacked by Apes yet, which meant they were all inside the mountain.

Eventually, they reached a clearing which opened to a small chasm. On the other side of it was the stone mountain that had been haunting their dreams as well as Johnny's. Even as scary as it had been then, it was even more intimidating up close.

"Sparx, you don't have to come with us if you want" Cynder said. "We won't think any less of you if you stay behind".

"No way" Sparx said. "And miss the chance to finally get Johnny's respect?"

He did make a good argument: it was common knowledge that Johnny didn't really like Sparx. But this was not the time to debate personal opinions. Spyro and Cynder began flying across the chasm to where the entrance to the mountain was.

"Yeah boy… what am I saying" Sparx muttered to himself. "He's never gonna respect me".

After reaching the other side, it seemed that the Apes had built a wall around the mountain to keep anyone that wasn't on their side from stopping them. After breaking down the front door, they took out a small wave of Apes that had heard the commotion. However, when they went through the first door, they found some sort of shock laser blocking the way.

"What do you suppose this is for" Spyro asked.

"Probably to keep intruders from getting very far" Cynder said. "Fortunately, the Apes aren't exactly known for their subtlety, so there should be a switch near the system".

"I'll handle that" Sparx said, slipping past the laser and shutting it off.

"Wow, and here I thought you were nothing more than a lantern" Cynder laughed.

"Why thank you Cynder- hey" Sparx snapped.

Once they took a platform to the next level up, an Ape general jumped in front of them. However, he wasn't like the normal Apes they fought as he turned invisible once he saw them. Luckily, the trick wasn't good enough to shield him from Spyro's sight when he was in Dragon Time, allowing him to get some shots in and let Cynder finish with a poison bomb where his head was. After that it was a simply matter of Spyro using an Electricity Fury pulse to take out the small fry that appeared shortly after.

"Uh… is it me, or have these guys been getting smarter since the last time we fought them" Sparx asked.

"Yeah… it seems like they're really trying to make sure their plan works this time" Cynder said.

After taking out a few more grunts further down the trail, they ran into a waterfall with platforms floating down it. They had to time each one just reach a ledge at the top, where another small group of Apes was waiting for them. After taking them out, they followed the river that led to the waterfall, where they ran into some familiar faces: the floating armor that had always been weak to fire. After taking them out, they entered another hallway that had the same laser system as before. Sparx quickly shut it down, allowing his friends to get through.

Eventually they made their way to a small arena, where a large group of Ape was waiting in ambush. Both Spyro and Cynder had to use at least two of their Fury pulses, but they managed to defeat them all in the end.

"You were right Sparx" Cynder said. "They are definitely getting smarter".

After getting past another security corridor, they made their way to another ledge, where the armor that had attacked them at the Temple was waiting for them.

"Mwahahahahaha" it laughed. "It's time to feel some pain!"

"AHHH, he wants to eat my brain" Sparx screamed.

"Actually, he said it's time for pain" Cynder said, since they were close enough to coherently understand what the armor was saying this time.

"Phew" Sparx said in relief. "For a second there, I thought I was going to lose my brain".

The Dreadwing the armor was riding on began shooting energy blasts like it did before. Spyro and Cynder dodged them all and Shot a fireball and a poison bomb at it, knocking it out of the air and into the poisonous water below.

"Well, that was easy" Cynder said.

"That was easy" Spyro nodded. "How that thing managed to get on Gaul's good side is beyond me".

They then made their way further into the mountain, taking out the last of the Apes that tried to stop them. At the end of one particular chamber, they saw something that came as a surprise: a statue of Tarano at the far end.

"Why…Why is that here" Cynder asked.

"Well, from what dad told me, the statue was placed where the Ancestors felt were important" Spyro said. "This place must have been a dragon stronghold during the first Dragon/Ape war".

After getting across the room, they reached the top of the mountain that had the weird jaw formation. From the gap, they could see that the moons were beginning to eclipse each other, causing a beam of dark energy to enter through a hole. Luckily the moons weren't fully eclipsed yet, meaning the Dark Master's spirit was still trapped in the mountain.

"What is this" Cynder asked.

"It looks like the entrance to a horrible pit of despair of which we will probably never escape" Sparx said. "But we should probably go in there anyway just to be sure".

With that, Sparx flew straight into the hole.

"He's so weird" Cynder said.

"Tell me about it" Spyro said. "I've had to deal with him for twelve years".

"Spyro, before we go in there, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you".

"Don't be" Spyro said. "It'll be over soon".

With that being said, Spyro and Cynder followed Sparx into the hole.

**Wow, final battle coming soon**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	16. Fight to the Finish

**What up peoplezez**

**This is the last chapter in my story, so please don't think badly that it's done**

**Enjoy**

After flying through several narrow chambers, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx landed in what they assumed was an empty chamber. However it was too dark for them to see properly. Even with the light from the ray the eclipse was causing, they still had to grope around.

"Where are we" Spyro asked.

"The better question is what's that smell" Sparx said.

It that moment, a cruel laugh filled the area. Green flames began flaring up from posts revealing that the room they were in was more like an arena than anything. Sitting on a ledge, surrounded by a group of general, was Gaul, a magic staff in his right hand.

"The purple whelpling and the traitor" the ugly Ape laughed. "It's fitting that you two should be here tonight as we witness the dawn of a new age… and the failure of your pathetic race of dragons".

"We wouldn't miss it, Gaul" Spyro said.

"Then please… have a seat" Gaul said, pointing the staff at them.

Immediately, a flash of light hit them both and began sapping their strength away. Spyro and Cynder buckled but refused to go down, shaking off the effects of the spell and getting back up.

"Foolish dragons" Gaul growled. "Now that your powers have been sealed, you are no match for me".

"We've made it this far haven't we" Cynder said. "Now stop playing around and tell us what you did to Johnny".

"I'm up here" Johnny's voice said out of nowhere.

Looking up, the two dragons saw Johnny was hanging upside-down on the ceiling, with chains wrapped around his wrist and ankles to severely restrict his movements.

"Oh wow, we can see you're really hanging in there" Sparx laughed. "Now stop messing around and get down here".

"Yeah, if I could do that, I would have done that a long time ago" Johnny snapped.

"Yes, you have been quite elusive" Gaul said. "Had I known your miserable amity would be all it took to catch you, I would have done this a long time ago. How tragic really that your desire to save your friend would end up being the one thing that will destroy you".

That was the last straw for Cynder. With a roar, she flew straight toward Gaul, determined to end the life of the creature that had ruined her life. As if knowing she was going to do this, Gaul caught her before she could even get one blow in.

"Pathetic" Gaul laughed, throwing her straight at the wall.

She slammed into the hard stone with a thud, rolling toward the exact spot Gaul had planned her to be. As she was slowly getting up, the sound of breaking rock signaled that the ceiling where Johnny's chains were was beginning to crack. Before he could realize what was going on, he fell head first to the ground, smacking into Cynder and knocking them both out. The generals begin slowing making their way toward the arena as Spyro stared at his friend and love in shock.

"Don't touch him" Gaul growled. "The whelpling is mine".

The Ape then jumped into the arena, pulling out two heavy swords and glared at Spyro. He then began using the swords to hop into the air and create energy shockwaves once he landed, forcing the dragon to continuously go into the air. On several occasions the blades would get stuck in the ground, giving Spyro opportunities to attack Gaul. However, with his powers gone, all his attacks did was anger the Ape, who would teleport out of range and come back to attack him.

"Your time is over… dragon" Gaul growled. "This little game we were playing was nothing more than a way to bleed off the remaining time before my master returned, and you will never be able to survive the coming storm".

"Bring it" Spyro challenged.

In a fit of rage, Gaul jumped into the air and thrust both swords into the floor where Spyro was a few moments ago. Unfortunately, the attack destroyed the already unstable part of ground they were standing on, causing them both to fall to the level below. Gaul was the first to regain his composure and began to look around. He had now landed in some sort of secret crypt. A lone casket was sitting in the middle of the floor being fed the dark energy from the eclipse.

At that moment, the moons lined up and the beam of Convexity that was flowing from the Well of Souls intensified and strengthened. The coffin began to show the strain of being hit with that much energy.

"My master returns" Gaul growled.

At that moment a shadow began floating up in the beam, followed by several blinding flashes of light, causing Gaul to shield his remaining eye. When Gaul was able to see again, Spyro was standing right in front of him, his scales a pitch black from falling right on top of the coffin. Gaul roared at Spyro and attacked, not knowing that it was his master that was controlling the dragon. Spyro easily dodged the attacks, striking back with such power that the Ape could hardly stay standing. In the end, he was knocked down to one knee, unable to overpower the dragon.

"What are you waiting for, dragon" Gaul asked. "Finish me!"

In a flash, Spyro shot two beams of light similar to the attack he had used at Convexity, turning the left side of Gaul's body to stone. He then began charging up power and released it in waved of energy. The first wave completely froze Gaul in stone. The second shockwave destroyed him. Spyro looked down at the floor as if he was tired or the action he had just committed was burden.

Meanwhile…

Sparx, who had been hiding behind one of the pillars during the fight, was watching as Cynder slowly got up. The apes had long since fled, scared off by the increase in energy.

"Cynder, are you ok" Sparx asked.

"For now" she said turning toward the hole in the floor. "What's happening down there?"

"I'm not sure" Sparx said. "Spyro? You ok, buddy".

In a flash, Spyro flew up through the beam, stopping in the air and looking over the area, as if he were looking for something.

"Oh, no" Cynder whispered, recognizing the shadow that was covering his body as the one that covered her when Gaul was trying to control her.

Spyro didn't notice that she had seen him. However he did see Sparx fly behind a pillar and began charging up a beam of energy.

"Spyro, stop" Cynder screamed.

Spyro stemmed off the blasted and stared at Cynder. At once his glare ceased as he blinked and he began to return to normal.

I… I can't…" he groaned.

Cynder flew into the air, attempting to knock Spyro out of the beam. However, Spyro fell back under the spell and grabber her around the neck, holding her fast.

"Spyro… please…" Cynder gagged, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"WHOA" A voice yelled from under them.

From out of nowhere, Johnny rugby tackled Spyro, the difference in size enough to knock them both out of the ray. Spyro's scales reverted back to their old color as Cynder flew down to meet him.

"What have I done" Spyro asked.

"It's ok, Spyro" Cynder said. "You're with friends".

"Yeah" Johnny nodded. "Now can we please get out of here? I think I'm getting a concussion".

"I'm sorry… I… I couldn't stop" Spyro muttered.

Cynder, realizing how sorry he felt, kissed him right on the lips. This immediately brought his spirits up.

"Oh… get a room" Johnny moaned.

However, the beam of energy had begun to damage the infrastructure of the mountain, causing rocks to block the hole they came in from.

"Uh oh… that's our only way out" Sparx yelled.

"Come on, now's our chance" Johnny yelled, rolling out of the way as a rock nearly fell on him.

"Just go…" Spyro said.

"Don't be thick Spyro" Johnny said. "We're not leaving without you!"

"Usually, I would say ignore him" Sparx said. "But he's talking sense this time".

Unfortunately, the rocks had now completely blocked the hole by the time he said this.

"Oh no… we're trapped" Spyro said.

"That's it then… were done" Johnny said.

Spyro couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew that Sparx and Cynder couldn't make the kind of power to get them out, but Johnny, the one person he knew who could get out of more scrapes than even his own father, had given up. He couldn't think anymore.

_Ride out this storm… and live to fight another day…_

The words swirled in Spyro's mind as he looked up at his friends. He couldn't think how he was going to protect them from what was happening. Then he realized there was one power that he hadn't release a Fury pulse with.

"Get close to me" he told the others. "Now!"

Cynder and Johnny quickly ran over to their friend. Grabbing onto his front paws, they pooled the last of their power into Spyro, who in turn combined it with his own and created a golden light. When the light faded, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Johnny were now sealed in a golden Time Crystal, trapped in perfect hibernation as the mountain collapsed around them.

**Well, hope you enjoyed part two**

**Remember, I won't start working on Part three until after I finish some of my other stories.**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	17. epilogue

**Ok, I lied. That last chapter wasn't the end of the story. I forgot about that little cut scene right at the end.**

**Enjoy**

The Chronicler had been watching the events unfold for quite some time. He sighed as the heroes became encase in Spyro's Time Crystal. He then set all three of their books back to their particular spots on the shelves and began a prayer to all three of them.

"Young heroes, all our hope now lies with you. When you wake up, it will be a different world. But know this: you are not alone. You have allies."

**And that's that**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	18. AN

**What up peoplezez**

**I just wanted to let ya know that I've finally started the long overdue sequel to this story. For those of you who've watched this story and haven't noticed the new one, please start reading the new one**

**I do not expect, nor do I want, any reviews for this. This is just to let you know what's going on  
**


End file.
